Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation. Action/Adventure, Western, Sci-fi, Humor, and Romance are the genre's in use
1. Chapter 1

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've wanted to do a Fallout Fic for a LONG time now, and I've finally gotten around to it.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

disclaimer: dislcaimed, nuff said.

CHAPTER 1

Ryusuke Kenta walked through the Canyon Wreckage that led to the Divide. He wanted to see if he could convince Ulysses to come with him to the Mojave. After listening to the Frumentarius' last message, he knew that NCR was too focused on the Old World to be able to handle the One they currently lived in. "Full Circle," stated Ulysses, "Walked the Divide again and stand at its edge once more."

"I got your final message," replied Kenta.

Ulysses hmmmphed, "Didn't think I'd be around to here you say those words... But that Message was for you only, Kenta."

"Perhaps," replied Kenta as he sat down, "but that's not the real reason I'm here."

"What do you want to know," asked the Last of the Twisted Hairs.

"I want you to come with me to the Mojave," replied Kenta.

Ulysses looked out over the Divide, "If I do, I'd be turning my back on the Marks I've left on the Divide."

"I think this place has consumed your actions long enough," Ryusuke countered.

For the second time in his life, Kenta have Ulysses pause. "You're right," he mumbled, "I've allowed the 'what was' to control my actions." He then got up and said, "Let us return to the Mojave."

"That's what I wanted to hear," replied Kenta.

XxX

Once they had navigated the Canyon Wreckage, they came out to where Kenta's other friend's stood waiting. Cass was the first to speak, "So this is the guy you've made all the fuss about?"

"Guys, this is Ulysses," said Kenta, "Ulysses, these are my other companions."

The man wearing the First Recon Beret said, "I'm Craig Boone."

"Veronica Santangelo," replied the Brotherhood scribe.

"Raul" stated the Ghoul wearing the Vaquero Outfit.

"Lily Bowen," shouted the Nightkin.

"Arcade Israel Ganon," said the Followers doctor.

"Rose of Sharon Cassidy," the Red Head said with a nod.

Kenta finished for the ones who couldn't speak, "The Cyber Dog is Rex, and you've seen plenty of Eyebot's to know what ED-E is."

Ulysses nodded before asking, "Where to now?"

"To the fortified encampment I've setup at the Abandon Shack by the Yangtze Memorial," answered Kenta.

Cass chuckled, "You absolutely love that place don't you."

"It's also one of the few places that Mr. House can't spy on us," added Kenta.

That told everyone that Ryusuke was planning something big.

XxX

It was about two hours later once Kenta and his friends were inside the Yangtze Safe House. "Alright Kenta," demanded Cass, "What's this about."

"I'm going to create a Nation here in the Mojave," he replied.

Boone looked at the man like he had grown a second head, "Is that even possible?"

"Kenta's done it before," claimed Ulysses, "He breathed Life into the Divide at one time."

"And ended up snuffing that life out due to ignorance," he added, "But I've learned from my mistakes... This time, I will succeed."

"Alright then," the sniper conceded, "what's the plan?"

"The Majority of NCR soldiers and Officers are unsatisfied with the way Kimbell and Oliver do things," explained Ryusuke, "This includes the Commanding Officers of Camp's Macaran, Golf, and Forlorn Hope… Odds are they would probably join this endeavor if given the right incentive, and most of their subordinates wouldn't be far behind."

"How do you know this," asked Boone.

Kenta smirked, "Chief Hanlon plan's on keeping the Rangers out of the upcoming Battle of Hoover Dam... He feels the Assimilation of the Desert Rangers was a mistake."

"All Roads lead to that Old World Wall," muttered Ulysses.

Boone looked at their newest Ally, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that whoever controls Hoover Dam, control's the Mojave," explained Kenta, "Hence the reason why the Legion and the NCR are fighting over it."

"Hoover Dam will likely kill Caesar, whether the Legion takes it or not," stated Ulysses.

Boone immediately drew his rifle after he heard the way Ulysses said Caesar, but the original Courier Six took the weapon and pointed at its owner, "I stopped following the Bull when I saw how obsessed with Hoover Dam Caesar was." He then gave the rifle back and said, "The Bull needs to fight, needs the challenge... It falters without it, and dies in the dust."

"The Legion need's conflict to maintain unity," Ryusuke explained once more, "It'll fall apart without it."

"This guy has some deep stuff to say," said Veronica.

Kenta turned to Veronica, "We need to convince the Brotherhood to join our endeavor... But I will wipe them out if I have to."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT," she shouted.

"The Brotherhood believes that keeping Technology from the rest of the world is the answer," growled Ulysses, "but all they're doing is making people ignorant, and it was Ignorance that caused the destruction wrought at the Divide."

Veronica was on the verge of tears, "is there no other way?"

"I could try to get you put in the position of leadership," stated Kenta, "You're more open minded than anyone else I've met that is associated with the Brotherhood of Steel."

Veronica was conflicted: on the one hand, she wasn't sure if she was fit to lead the Brotherhood of Steel, but if she doesn't try then her friends and family would die! "I'd like to think about it."

"We should probably take a break for the night anyways," stated Kenta.

XxX

That night Ulysses went to Veronica in order to talk with her.

"Ryusuke's only trying to do what he knows is best," said the Former Frumentarii.

Veronica sighed, "I know, but I don't see why he's so against the Brotherhood's methods."

"Have you seen the Divide?"

"From a distance," said the scribe.

"Kenta and I have seen it up close," Ulysses said darkly, "And we both know that what happened there can happen again."

"It's that bad huh," asked the girl.

There was a far off look in his, "There is no describing it."

"And no forgetting what happened," added Kenta.

Veronica jumped, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough."

XxX

The next morning Kenta and his group were gathered around the Campfire, ready to continue their discussion.

"How do you plan to get McNamara and Hardin to listen," asked Veronica, "cause last time I checked, those blowhard's were obsessed with keeping to the codex."

"I'm prepared to take them to the Divide," replied Kenta, "The Brotherhood's obsession with Tech will make that easy enough."

"You do realize that's a death sentence," pointed out Ulysses.

Kenta sighed, "I'm aware of the risks, but the only way they'll understand the dangers of Ignorance is if they see and understand what happened in the Divide."

"That might work," admitted Ulysses, "It would show them the need to share some of their knowledge."

"And that's why Veronica would be the Ideal leader for the Brotherhood of Steel: she has a pretty good Idea of what the people are ready for," the Courier added.

Veronica had a slight blush: she had no idea that Ryusuke thought so highly of her. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way," declared the group leader, "we need to discuss the things we'll need to make this nation functional."

"Trade," stated Cass.

"Proper medical equipment and facilities," added Arcade.

Boone said, "A way of maintaining Law and Order."

"Allies," suggested Raul.

"Good homes for the children," Lily all but shouted.

"A symbol," was Ulysses reply.

"Cass will be in charge of trade since she once ran her own Caravan Company, I should be able to get the Followers what they need to handle the medical needs of this nation, I have a few Ideas on how to create and maintain a proper sense of Law and Order here, I'm certain that I can convince The Great Khan's to side with us and The Brotherhood of Steel would be a good Ally to have as well, Proper Orphanage's and Foster Care won't be easy, but I'll see what I can do," Kenta listed off before pausing, "As for a Symbol..." The man stood there for a moment before he walked into the Shack and came out with a US Army Combat Armor, "I think this White Star would be perfect."

"Explain," demanded Ulysses.

Kenta smirked, "New Vegas is a Beacon to all who see it."

"Like a Bright White Star shining in the wastes," surmised Ulysses, "It's a fitting Symbol."

"Which is why I plan on taking US Army Combat Armor like this, and making it Standard Issue," added Kenta.

Boone took the Armor from Ryusuke's hands and examined it. "This is armor is a hell of a lot better than what the NCR gives the Troopers."

"Exactly why I know I'll be able to convince the majority NCR Soldiers in the Mojave to join this Nation," explained Kenta, "The fact that something like this will be Standard Issue says it all."

"What about Hanlon," asked Ulysses.

"He misses being a Desert Ranger," replied Ryusuke, "One of the things I intend to do is re-establish the Desert Rangers."

"Including their right to act independently," asked Boone.

The courier nodded, "Most definitely."

"What about equipping the soldiers," asked Veronica.

Kenta closed his eyes and thought about it, "I believe it would be best if we crossed that bridge when we got there."

"What's our first move," asked Ulysses.

"I thought you'd never ask," Ryusuke said with a smirk, "We're going to kill Caesar."

"While killing Caesar sends the type of Message you want to send," warned Ulysses, "It might not be the wisest decision."

"Why are you trying to protect that Shit Stain," demanded Boone.

Ulysses sighed, "Legate Lanius only listen's to Caesar: to kill Caesar, is to kill the only one capable of keeping that monster in check."

"Then we'll kill him too," said Boone.

Ulysses snorted, "20 Tribes have tried to do that, and all have been crushed beneath his feet... Killing the Monster of the East will not be easy."

"We took everything the Divide had to throw at us," said Kenta, "Killing Lanius should be a synch compared to walking that road."

And for the third time, Kenta gave Ulysses pause. "When you put it that way, It really would be a synch," Ulysses said thoughtfully, "Alright, I'm in."

"HOORAH," shouted Boone.

Ulysses nodded, "But I get the Desert Fox."

"Vulpes is yours then," replied Kenta, "But there is one other I'd like to invite."

"So you've found him," Ulysses stated more than asked.

Ryusuke nodded, "Yeah, and we all know he's got a bone to pick with Caesar."

Veronica leaned towards Cass, "Is it me, or do there two work on an entirely different level than the rest of us?"

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're talking about the Burned Man," she replied.

Ryusuke smirked, "Cass is right; we are talking about Joshua Graham."

"So the Malpais Legate still lives," stated Boone, "I don't know he I should shoot the guy or shake his hand."

"Caesar would never admit it, but he know's Graham is still alive," clarified Ulysses, "Have orders to all Frumentarius to kill him on sight... Never bothered with following that one… It wouldn't have changed anything."

"How long would it take for you to get the man," asked Arcade.

"It would be a bit difficult to convince him if I went by myself, so I'd estimate Two Weeks," he surmised, "but I could cut that in half if Ulysses came with me."

"Why him," asked Boone.

Kenta smiled, "Because Joshua knows of him."

"And finding out that one of Caesar's best Frumentarius has decided to follow a new symbol, then convincing him to ally with up shouldn't be too hard," finished Ulysses.

"Why don't we all go," asked Veronica.

"Mr. House might think something's up if we do," stated Kenta, "but it might be better if we do... He wouldn't have a way to gain leverage if we all went."

"Wouldn't have to make as many stops either," stated Ulysses.

Ryusuke nodded, "It's decided then: we'll all go together."

DONE!

Time for Explanations!

Q: why have Ulysses leave the Divide?

A: Because he's one of my all-time favorite video game characters, and I think it would awesome if he was a part of the crew.

Q: What do the modifications made to the Abandon Shack by the Yangtze Memorial look like?

A: imagine taking a bunch of campers (the big ones like the one you'll find at Lone Wolf Radio, and the small ones like the one near the Goodsprings Source) and put the entrances to said campers on the inside. Lastly, put a campfire in the center and you've got a nice little club house.

Q: how did they move all those trailers?

A: Brahmin, Bighorner's, and Lily.

Q: Why bring Joshua Graham for the assassination of Caesar?

A: because he deserves to put a bullet in the bastards head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I decided to rewrite this chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it.

Disclaimer: disclaimed, nuff said.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Ryusuke's group managed to get some caps along the way by helping escort a Caravan from Happy Trails Caravan Company.

"Man," Cass said as they went to meet with Graham at Dead Horse Point, "I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed being in the Caravan business... It's a shame I sold Cassidy Caravan's to the Crimson Caravan."

"I can buy it back for you after we've finished dealing with Caesar," Kenta suggested, "Especially since it'll help with building up an Economy for our new Nation."

"And How exactly do you plan to get Alice to sell Cassidy Caravans," asked the Red Head.

Ryusuke smirked and said, "I'll make her an offer she can't refuse."

Ulysses rolled his eyes at the way the two danced around one another: it was obvious that they liked each other.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST FUCK ALREADY," shouted Veronica.

The two shared a look before saying, "We already have."

Ulysses surprised himself by chuckling at that: he thought he'd forgotten how to laugh.

XxX

A familiar face greeted Kenta's group as they approached Dead Horse Point. "I see you've but some friends, neh."

"Indeed I have Follows Chalk," replied the Courier, "Is Joshua here?"

"I'll take you to him," answered the Tribal.

Cass walked up to Ryusuke and said, "I didn't know there would be Tribal's here."

"Does the Whiskey Rose want to connect with her Tribal Root's," Ryusuke teased.

Cass rolled her eyes and said, "I doubt they'd let me."

"They shouldn't be too against it," said a new voice. Everyone looked up and beheld a man covered in bandages standing before them, "So you're here to see me?"

"We plan on killing Caesar," stated Kenta, "I figured that he anyone should be allowed to put a bullet between his eyes."

"That is me," surmised the former Legate. "Sorry, but I'm done with the Mojave."

"This isn't about Revenge," declared Ryusuke, "It's about being absolutely sure that Caesar gets what's coming to him."

As Graham walked away, Ulysses spoke, "Caesar has sent countless assassins after you, but I believe you've earned your life."

"So you're the Courier that I've been looking out for," Graham said as he slowly turned around, "Why do you side with Ryusuke?"

"I've walked enough of this world to know that neither the Bear nor the Bull have it right," Stated Ulysses, "The Bear is too focused on trying to recreate what was, and The Bull need's an opponent to maintain unity."

Joshua crossed his arms, "And what do you plan on doing about it?"

"We're going to create a Nation in the Mojave," stated Kenta.

"And how will this nation operate," asked the Malpais Legate, "I'd love to know."

"Governments don't live together, people live together," answered Kenta, "With government's you don't get a fair fight or a fair word... I'll make it so people can get either one, or get either one from you. Fact is men should be able to live together without having to butcher one another."

Graham nodded and said, "There is Iron in your words, for all to see... I will help you make this nation a reality."

XxX

Ryusuke's group stayed another three days to purchase some additional gear and allow Cass to connect with her Tribal Roots. The Sorrows had allowed her to undertake their Right of Passage like Kenta did, and gave her a Yao Guai Gauntlet. The Dead Horses taught her how to use high points for scouting, and gave her a War Club as a gift.

XxX

"You sure about this Joshua," asked Follows Chalk.

"I am," the Burned Man replied, "which is why I'm putting you in charge during my absence."

Chalk laughed, "I just hope Waking Cloud doesn't get too angry at me if I take lead in fighting Zion's enemies."

"All great leaders are ready to lay down there Life for others," stated Joshua, "but that is only a last resort."

Chalk nodded before walking back to Dead Horse Point. "You really Think he'll end up in a situation like that," asked Kenta.

"No," answered Graham, "But I'd like to be certain that he understands what is expected of him."

"I'm gonna need a set of Machete's before we go for the assault on Caesar's Fort," stated Cass, "The Gauntlet is bulky, and while the War Club feels more appropriate, it still feels off."

"We'll have to stop at Yangtze before we move on the Legion encampment anyways," stated Kenta.

Arcade Ganon had been thinking about this for some time and said, "I'm an Enclave Remnant."

Everyone stopped and looked at Arcade before Kenta said, "I guess it goes to show you that you really can't tell about some people... Any other Remnant's in the Mojave?"

"What, no death threats," Ganon asked jokingly, "But yes there are others"

Kenta shrugged, "If we can convince them to support an Independent New Vegas, then I won't need to kill them."

"A fair trade," admitted the Enclave scientist.

"Do you know how to use Power Armor," asked Ryusuke.

Arcade nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Then I'll put you in one of the sets of T-51b Power Armor I have lying around," replied the Courier, "We can have the whole moral debate after we've killed Caesar."

Ganon quirked a brow and said, "I could just get my dad's old Tesla Armor."

"But that would draw unwanted attention," Ryusuke countered.

The doctor nodded, "Perhaps that's what I want."

"Explain."

Arcade smiled and said, "Imagine what people would say if an Enclave Remnant was seen helping take down Caesar."

XxxX

The gang was back in the Mojave three days later, planning their Assault. "We start by annihilating the Garrison at Cottonwood Cove," stated Kenta, "And free any slaves they have once the area is clear... once we're done there, we'll take the boat to The Fort where we'll fight our way through the place until we've reached Caesar himself... Once the area has been cleared of Legion forces, we'll free any prisoner's and slaves before returning to this location." Ryusuke went into one of The gun cabinets and pulled out a Gatling Laser, Two 10mm SMG's, Two 9mm pistol's, and Two Ballistic fists and handed them to Veronica, "I know you don't like ranged Combat, but Hand to Hand is going to be our Absolute Last Resort in this fight."

"Fine," she said with a bit of an attitude, but she really couldn't blame him.

Next he grabbed a set of .357 Magnum Revolvers and a Bowie Knife and gave them to Raul, "These should do nicely."

"Indeed they will Boss."

He them gave Boone an Anti-Materiel Rifle, a Marksman Carbine, and a Hunting Revolver. Boone silently nodded allowing Kenta to go about his business. The man then walked up to Cass with a Service Rifle, 2 Sawed-off Shotguns, Maria, and two Machete Gladius' and smiled, "I think these will do you just fine."

Cass smirked, "Damn right they will."

He then went up to Arcade, who was wearing his father's Tesla Armor and handed him a Tesla Cannon, and a Plasma Rifle. "Might as well look the part, right?"

"Understood," he said with a nod.

He then walked up to Lily and gave her a Minigun, "This should give you the Edge you need."

"I'm more than happy to help you and your friends take care of that bad man," she replied in her usual grandmotherly way… Well, as grandmotherly as her voice would allow her to be.

He walked up to Joshua and handed him a Ranger Sequoia, "If there is any weapon that should be used to kill Caesar, this is it."

"I couldn't think of a more fitting weapon," he said in agreement, "But you should keep it for now."

Kenta nodded before he went into the shack and started going through his gear, looking for the weapon's he would use for this fight. He grabbed the Survivalist's Rifle and a modified Anti-Materiel Rifle for his Mid-Long range Combat engagements. He slung a SMMG over his back and grabbed a Hunting Shotgun for use in Mid-range to close quarters.

It wasn't until he looked at the Katana hanging on the wall that he truly paused. "If I bring it, I risk unleashing the Devil," he said before grabbing the sword, "But the Devil may be what I need to win this fight."

XxX

He walked out dressed in the Elite Riot Gear he'd found in the Divide, and looked over his companions: Boone was wearing the US Army Combat Armor since he'd been itching to try it out. Cass had a suit of Gecko-Backed Metal Armor since it offered considerable protection. Veronica was currently removing her leather wrappings so she could equip the Brotherhood of Steel variant of T-51b Power Armor Kenta had gotten his hands on. ' _She'd probably get a date with Corpral Betsy if she would show of her figure,_ ' Kenta thought to himself while simultaneously making a mental note to set the two up on a date. Ulysses had opted to stick with his personal equipment, to which Ryusuke Agreed.

"Alright folks," declared the Courier as he chambered a round in the Suvivalist's Rifle, "It's time to send Caesar straight to hell!"

XxxX

It was noon of the following day when they arrived at the outskirts of Cottonwood Cove where they initiated the first stage of the plan: draw the garrison into the Open and destroy it. The first part of the Plan would be executed by having Joshua getting close enough to be seen by the Legion… The next part was a little more difficult. Ryusuke knew there would be much heavier resistance at the Fort, so he decided that most of them would be fighting in Close Quarters Hand to Hand Combat. Veronica was ecstatic, and Lily was much more comfortable using a Melee Weapon. Boone, Joshua, Raul, Arcade, and ED-E were the only exceptions since they were better at Ranged Combat.

"It's the Burned Man," one of the Legion Explorer's shouted as he charged the Former Legate.

"DIE WHERE STAND," shouted Joshua as he brought his pistol up and took the targets head off.

Ryusuke, Veronica, Ulysses, Cass, Rex, and Lily charged in with their Melee Weapon's Drawn.

After hacking through five Legion Prime Soldiers, Cass engaged Canyon Runner, quickly overwhelming him with the speed and ferocity of her attacks.

Ryusuke was dealing with the bulk of the Legion soldiers with remarkable ease, decapitating them one after another.

Ulysses was fighting both Decanus Severus and Aurelius of Phoenix at the same time. "Why have you turned against Caesar," demanded Aurelius.

"You know the why of it," answered Ulysses as he killed Severus, "and if you don't then who are you that you don't know your history?"

Aurelius charged the Ex-Frumentarii, but was cut off by a .308 round to the skull, courtesy of Boone.

Lily had already secured the Boat, and Rex had killed any stragglers in the immediate area. "We've got a three hour boat ride ahead of us," stated Ulysses, "Whatever you plan to do here, do it quick."

"Loot the Corpses," ordered Kenta, "One of them is bound to have a key for the Slave Collar's."

A few minutes later they found the Key on a Legion Veteran named Canyon Runner and used it to free the Weathers Family. "Thank you," Mrs. Weathers said on the Verge of Tears.

"Think nothing of it," Ryusuke said reassuringly, "Go to the Old Mormon Fort, They'll help you."

Kenta the grabbed a few Crates and said, "Stash their Armor, and anything we don't need in these... We'll come back for them later."

"Why," asked Boone.

Ryusuke grinned and said, "We can give our nation's economy a head start by selling stuff like this."

Boone couldn't argue with the Man's logic and did as instructed. Once the items had been stored, they got on the boat and set sail for The Fort.

XxX

As they sailed down the Colorado River, Ulysses' mind wandered back to Drywells. Vulpes had crucified his entire Tribe there, and the only Reason Ulysses wasn't amongst the dead that Day was the fact that He had found Hoover Dam.

"A cap for your thoughts," asked Kenta.

Ulysses sighed, "Haven't been this way in a long time... Didn't even bother coming here to find out if there were any other Twisted Hair's that Survived."

"Thinking one of the Slaves might belong to your tribe," asked Ryusuke.

The Prophet of the Old World shook his head, "Not likely."

"What if there is," the man asked his fellow Courier.

"Then may the Legion find mercy in the next life," he said darkly, "for I shall have none."

"You and me both," Kenta said grimly, "You and me both"

XxX

"CAESAR," shouted Joshua, "THE BURNED MAN HAS RETURNED! I BRING THE DESTRUCTION OF THE LEGION!" Legion Veteran's charged at them with Machete's drawn the minute they entered the Fort. Ulysses unloaded with his SMG, while Lily used the Minigun, Veronica the Gatling Laser, and Kenta the SMMG to chew right through their numbers. Cass, Boone, and Arcade picked off any Legionary's trying to shoot them with Help from ED-E. "Be a Hell of a lot easier if we had one more Sniper," Shouted Boone.

Ryusuke had run out of ammo for his SMMG anyways, so he obliged the Snipers request by bringing out is Anti-Materiel Rifle and picking off various Targets. Ulysses did the same once his 12.7mm SMG was out of bullets. The remaining Legionaries all pulled back five seconds later, "They're preparing to make their last stand," stated the Ex-Frumentarii.

"That most likely means Caesar has a trap waiting for us," Joshua said thoughtfully.

Ryusuke nodded, "and the only way to get to Caesar is to spring the trap... Supply Check!"

"I've got the 10mm SMG and those 9mm Pistol's," stated Veronica.

Boone took out the Marksman Carbine and said "I've got this."

"Three clips for the Rifle and enough shell's to reload all Shotgun's four times," stated Cass.

"I didn't get a chance to fire anything Boss."

Graham nodded, "Me either."

"One round in my Anti-Rifle," stated Ulysses.

Arcade tossed his Tesla cannon aside and pulled out his Plasma Rifle, "I have enough ammo available to reload two more times, and a full Mag for my Plasma Defender."

"I've got five clips for my Assault Carbine before I have to use my Vertibird Blade," stated Lily.

Kenta nodded, "Ulysses can use my Shotgun once he's out." He tthen gave Ulysses the Shotgun before shouldering the Survivalist Rifle and said, "Let's finish this."

XxX

Lucius had begged Caesar to stay in the Tent, but the Man had insisted on meeting this foe head on. The gate keeping the assailants out suddenly blew apart, allowing The Courier and his Entourage to walk right in, Joshua Graham and Ulysses among them. "Joshua I can understand," Caesar said in a loud voice, "but my best Frumentarius? Even I'd like an explanation."

Before he could respond, Ulysses saw a face he knew all too well: Siri, his wife, being forced to kneel, and Vulpes' Ripper hovering over her neck. The Twisted Hair brought his Anti-Materiel Rifle's scope up and Shot Inculta right through the head. "I stopped following the Bull a long time ago," he seethed as he tossed the Rifle aside, "Just making my Resignation official."

Caesar was red with rage after this, "KILL THEM ALL!"

Ulysses tossed aside his Rifle and drew the Hunting Shotgun Kenta gave him, killing eight of the Legionaries who barred his path before tossing it aside and grabbing Old Glory off his Back and killed the last with it, "End of the Road."

Ryusuke put a round from the Survivalist's Rifle in to the Chest of 10 legionaries before Drawing His Ranger Sequoia. He put a round in either the head or chest of his Target's before he was forced to take cover due to Lack of Ammo. "Whoever has ammo left give it to Boone, Raul, Arcade, and Joshua," he shouted as he drew his Katana, "The rest of you are with me!"

Cass brought out her two Machete Gladius' with a Flourish, "I've been waiting for this!" The Red Head proceeded to dance around the Legionaries, killing them with graceful ease.

"RAH! LILY SMASH! YEAH HA!" declared the Nightkin as she barrowed through the Legion Forces.

Rex dashed forward and killed Lupa and the other Legion Mongrel's. Ryusuke made a mental note to take Lupa's brain since Rex had spent plenty of time with the Legion.

"Yes!" declared one happy scribe wielding Two Ballistic Fists, "Finally, Everything's coming up Veronica!" She then pummeled her adversaries' mercilessly.

Kenta Soon found himself fighting back to back with Ulysses, Siri ducked down between them. "Mind telling of what's so special about her that made you go off like that," inquired Ryusuke.

Ulysses grunted as he smashed another Legionaries head, "She's my wife!"

Kenta decapitated a Praetorian and said, "That actually makes sense!"

XxX

Caesar had been crippled by a shot from Graham's personal hand gun, and his forces in The Fort annihilated. Now he's currently staring down the Barrel of a Ranger Sequoia, "Killing me will only let Lanius off of his Leash."

"That's the point," declared the Burned Man before he put a .45-70 Gov't Round between the Man's eyes, "We're actually counting on it."

"We all know that Lanius' methods are extremely brutal, and that any legionaries with an ounce of Sense will get as far away from him as they can," stated Kenta

Ulysses nodded, "Question is where they will go."

"Why should it matter," asked Ranger Stella.

"The Bull will collapse, possibly back into the Tribes it once was," stated Ulysses, "but we'll have to kill the Terror of the East first… Either that, or break him."

"Then we'll have to deal with Raiders who actually know what they're doing," Cass groaned in displeasure.

"That might work to our advantage," added Kenta.

Stella and Sergeant Andrews were beginning to realize that something else is going on here. "Having a clear enemy keeps people united," stated Ulysses, "The Bull is proof of that."

"What are you people taking about," demanded Stella.

Ryusuke turned to the Ranger and asked, "What's your opinion of Oliver and Kimball?"

"Ugh, Talk about being a part of the problem," she groaned, "There are too many people who deserve to be a higher rank that aren't because Oliver is Kimball's buddy."

"I have to agree with the Ranger," admitted Andrews, "Colonel Hsu would have made General years ago if those two weren't all buddy, buddy."

"What if I told you that I was going to create a nation here in the Mojave," said Kenta, "A nation where Ranks are attained by the actions of the individual as opposed to having political connections, a place where Men and Women could live together without having to butcher one another."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Sounds like a Pipe dream to me."

"It will be a reality," declared the Courier, "And I've already completed the first step in my plan: Send a message to the Powers that be by killing Caesar."

Stella quirked her brow and asked, "What's your endgame?"

"To have an agreement between the Great Khan's, the Boomers, the Enclave Remnants, The Brotherhood of Steel, the various Towns across the Mojave, and any NCR soldiers who are sick of the way Kimball and Oliver do things," stated Kenta, "A Confederacy based in New Vegas."

"I take it the ones wearing Power Armor are Enclave and Brotherhood," asked Stella

Arcade took off his helmet, "We usually don't advertise since we're just trying to live our lives as peacefully as we can."

"The brotherhood doesn't have a good rep either," added Veronica.

"That's pretty ironic," Andrews said with a bitter laugh, "Because last a checked they were pretty war-like"

"I see this new nation as a chance for the Enclave to atone," explained Gannon.

Stella was curious, "And how do you plan to get the Brotherhood to agree?"

Kenta smirked, "By making them expendable."

Stella was confused, "I'm not sure I follow."

Veronica crossed her arms and said, "I had better like this explanation."

"If we recruit the Enclave Remnant's first, it gives us a bargaining chip by making it so we don't need them but do want them involved," explained Ryusuke.

Everyone present had to admit that there wasn't a better way to get the Brotherhood of Steel on their side. Ranger Stella picked up Melody, the slave girl that had been forced to stay in the Brahmin pin, and proceeded to follow Kenta's group out. It was then that they noticed Dale Barton standing at the gate with a look of absolute horror on his face. "You saw the whole thing didn't you," asked Ryusuke. When the Merchant nodded Kenta smiled maliciously and handed him Lucius, "Deliver this to Lanius for me."

XxX

Cass looked at the Fallen Tyrant's chair that Ryusuke had been so hell bent on taking back to the Yangtze safe house and said, "I hope you don't intend to make Lily carry that thing all the way back."

"There will be a couple of the inhabitants from Jacobstown waiting for us at Cottonwood Cove," stated Kenta.

Cass quirked her brow, "So that's why you were talking on that Ham Radio."

"Yep."

XxX

It had taken them about four hours to get the Chair and such back to the Base. Once there, they busted out the best Booze Kenta had on hand. "To killing Caesar," declared the Courier.

"Here, here," chanted his companions.

Ulysses and Siri had gone went over to the Goodspring's Cemetery so they could talk in private. "You had no Idea I was alive," Siri asked.

"Was too angry to come back to the Legion," stated Ulysses.

Siri searched his eyes and said, "You were afraid you'd find out I was dead."

"Yes."

She snuggled into his chest and said, "But I'm alive and with you now, and that's all that matters."

"You should go to the Followers and finish learning medicine," he suggested, "I'll be sure to visit."

"Does my being their make you feel I'm safe," she asked.

Ulysses nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I want to stand alongside you once I've finished," she said quietly.

"If that is what you wish."

 **DONE!**

The usual explanations

Q: why have the gang (the courier and his entourage) escort a Happy Trail's Caravan group?

A: Easy money.

Q: why have Cass connect with her tribal side?

A: Her mother was a Tribal, so I felt it would be fitting.

Q: Why would Waking Cloud care about what Follows Chalk does?

A: She ended up re-marrying (she was married once before, but he died) to a member of the Dead Horses, and I figured Follows Chalk would make sense.

Q: Why have Arcade drop a bomb on everyone like that?

A: I needed a way to explain his expertise with Power Armor. (We the readers know about it, but the characters did not)

Q: why make Siri (the Slave Woman who makes the Legion's Healing Powder) a member of the Twisted Hairs?

A: I thought it would give the story some more Depth, and make things interesting.

Q: Why Spare Lucius?

A: because I'm evil like that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! Am I on Fire or what with this fic? Anyways, I've made an interesting move here (as in highly controversial), and would highly recommend you reading the Explanations at the end of the chapter to understand my motives.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Ryusuke woke up in bed with Cass. He looked over and saw Sergeant Andrews lying with Ranger Stella, and chuckled "Last night was fun."

"Yeah," sighed Cass before she reached for the Dress Kenta gave her, and put it on. (AN: It's Vera's Outfit.)

Ryusuke did the same with the US Army General Outfit and Beret from yesterday. "Let's go see how the others are doing."

XxX

The first thing they saw when they stepped outside was Boone sleeping in Caesar's chair dressed in Caesar's Armor. "Boy do I wish we had a camera to immortalize that," giggled Cass.

Kenta chuckled, "Me too."

Boone had gotten so drunk last night that he had taken off his sunglasses and 1st Recon Beret and put on Caesar's Armor and Displacer Glove before he started 'Prancing' Around acting like the Deceased Tyrant... or Rather, Voiced what he thought of the Tyrant. "Damn, what hit me," asked Boone as he woke up.

"About five bottles of whiskey and a jug of Moonshine," stated Cass, "After which you decided to dress up as Caesar."

The Courier laughed as Boone jumped to his feet, "You were a riot last night: Even Ulysses and Joshua were laughing!"

"We take this to our graves," the sniper said harshly as he rounded up his gear and got changed.

They went to where Veronica usually slept and found her on top of Arcade... and both were Naked. Veronica and Arcade wolf up at the same time. "Oh my God," The scribe said in shock, "I thought it was a crazy dream!"

Arcade was a bit shocked too, "Apparently we did have sex last night." The Gay Man was surprised by how much he had enjoyed last night, "And You were actually pretty good."

That didn't keep the resident Lesbian from freaking out, "Oh God, oh God, oh God."

Ganon figured out why Veronica was freaking out, "You're on your Menstrual Cycle, aren't you."

Veronica started to tear up a bit as she nodded. "I'll help take care of the kid if you do end up pregnant," he promised.

"Thanks," the scribe said weakly, "and you were pretty good yourself."

Arcade blushed, "Um, Thanks... I guess?"

As the two went to check on Lily, who had opted to watch over the 3 little kids they'd brought back, Cass, "This may have complicated things."

"Or make things a lot easier," mused Kenta.

"Alright," Cass said with Curiosity, "I'll bite."

"Veronica told me that the Brotherhood of Steel was founded by a group of Enclave Soldiers and Scientists that didn't agree with the Master's plan," He explained, "If the Brotherhood and the Enclave Remnants could put aside their differences for the sake of this child..."

"Then it would be easier to get them to be a part of the New Nation," finished Cass.

Kenta nodded, "Exactly."

They walked up to see Lily scolding the two little boys they'd taken with them on Lily's insistence, "He you can't play nice them you won't play at all."

"I'd do as she says boys," Kenta said ominously, "Otherwise she might sick Leo on you."

"Who is Leo," asked Martius, the older of the two.

"Lily is Leo, and Leo is Lily," explained Ryusuke, "And Leo is more likely to kill you with that Vertibird Blade."

"Nightkin are known to have Multiple Personality Disorder on occasion," stated Cass, "and the second personalities tend to be extremely violent."

Both boys went pale with fear before bowing to Melody and saying, "We're sorry for being mean, please forgive us!"

"It's okay," she said shyly as she squeezed Sergeant Teddy, "as long as it doesn't happen again."

Brutus, the younger of the two then said, "Why don't we play tag?"

The three then ran off, leaving the adults. "You know I haven't heard from Leo ever since I started taking the Full dose," stated Lily.

Ryusuke shrugged and said, "But they don't."

"Using Fear to keep them in line is a Legion Tactic," growled Cass.

Kenta rolled his eyes, "And they were raised by the Legion, so it works."

Raul could be seen snuggling with a bottle of Scotch, snoring loudly. "It's a Miracle we got any sleep at all with how loud he snores," commented Cass.

Boone came out of his trailer with a angry look on his face, and no Beret on his head, "Where the hell is my Beret!?"

Sunny Smiles and Cheyenne walked in with Sunny wearing aforementioned Beret. The woman smiled and said, "You asked me to look after it last night."

"Thanks," he said a little less coldly than usual, "Can I have it back."

Sunny took that Beret off and tossed it to the Sniper, "You were pretty fun last night."

"So I've been told," chuckled Boone.

Kenta walked up and said, "You should take her out for a night on Vegas."

"You know how I feel about letting people near me," said Boone, "I still feel like I'm living on borrowed time."

"How so," asked Joshua, so Boone Explained what happened at Bitter Springs... and how he survived what he thought was his punishment. "It seems to me that the Lord saw it fit to test you," surmised the New Canaanite, "To die would have been punishment, but to live is forgiveness and a shot at redemption."

"Redemption," the sniper said to himself before calling out to the woman, "Hey Sunny!"

The red head turned around, "Yeah?"

"We were going to head over to Vegas today," he said, "I'd like to take you to the Tops, enjoy the shows at the Aces Theater."

She smiled and said, "Say no more, I'm in."

"Just like that," asked Boone.

Sunny nodded, "Just like that."

"We'll be leaving at about noon," said Kenta as he handed her one of the many Service Rifles he kept in the Safe house, "Figured You could use an upgrade."

"Thanks."

"And tell Trudy that you guys can evacuate the townsfolk to here if the Town ever gets attacked again," Ryusuke added, "I'll even give you access to my armory, so long as you put everything back."

Sunny chuckled, "I'll be sure to pass along the message."

XxX

The Courier and his Entourage were on the Road, heading up I-15 towards Vegas. When they passed Sloan, Ryusuke made a mental note to hire Jas Wilkins to help run the Lucky 38's kitchen... Once he'd offed Mr. House of course. He also made a note to place a Garrison on Black Mountain... And to have the Think Tank find a way to de-contaminate irradiated area's... Something like that would make Camp Searchlight usable again. "You're plotting something Courier," stated Ulysses.

Kenta quirked a brow, "Am I really that easy to read?"

"Only to someone who knows your tells," explained the Other Courier.

Ryusuke smirked, "It's something that only Couriers can tell about other Couriers."

Ulysses nodded silently, affirming what Kenta said.

XxX

They were close to Camp McCarran when sundown came, and Kenta decided to use his influence with the NCR to bunk there for the night. It also helps that there are a number of high ranking officers who he could persuade to join his cause... Most notable of which are Col. James Hsu, Lt. Carrie Boyd, Major Dhatri, and Lt. Gorrobets. Gorrobets was Boone's CO, which means he will be the easiest to convince. It's the other three he's uncertain of. "Guess I'll find out tonight."

XxX

That night, Ryusuke and his group were having a secret meeting with the four highest ranking officers in McCarran.

"Let me see if I've got this right," asked Hsu, "You plan on founding a Nation here in the Mojave, and want up to be a part of it?"

"More or less," replied the Courier.

Gorrobets didn't even need to think about it, "I'm in."

"Lieutenant," Hsu and Boyd said in shock.

"Oh don't give of that," he scoffed, "We all know you'd be a general if 'Wait and See' wasn't Kimbell's was buddy."

"Kimbell and Oliver are hollow men who haven't lived half the life Hanlon has lived," stated Ulysses.

Dhatri laughed, "Never heard it put like that, but can't say I disagree either... Where'd you find this one Kenta?"

"Ulysses is Like Graham," replied Kenta, "Both are Ex-Legion."

"You should have seen him make his resignation Official," chuckled Boone.

Hsu nodded, "That reminds me, which one of you killed that prick?"

"That would have been me," said Joshua.

Boyd nodded, "Makes sense after what he did to you."

"So are you in or out," asked Kenta.

Dhatri smirked, "You still haven't told us where you found this guy Kenta."

"I found him at the Great Divide," replied the Courier.

The three of them were left speechless, until Boyd asked, "The Divide?"

"A town once stood there, and it had the makings of a nation," explained Kenta, "Ulysses saw how I breathed Life into the Divide, and believed in what it could have been... then my ignorance destroyed the place."

"You destroyed the place," asked Col. Hsu.

"For all intents and purposes, yes," answered Ryusuke, "but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point," asked Boyd.

The Courier smiled, "The point is that I'm about to create what the Divide would have been because of me: a Nation."

"And how will this nation work," asked Hsu.

Kenta smiled, "Actions speak louder than words... And a man who server in the Military of my nation will be given a rank based on his actions, not on his connections."

"Can you guarantee that," asked Boyd.

Ryusuke nodded, "With the way I'm gonna do things, yes."

"Alright then," said Col. Hsu, "Count me in."

"James," asked Boyd.

The man looked at Boyd, "You know how things are in the Mojave Lt. Boyd... The NCR is Spread too thin to properly hold the Territory."

"But if we downsize to the point where we only have to worry about the Mojave, then we'd be able to hold the Territories," she surmised, "Alright, I'm digging this."

"You've thrown your hat in with this plan, so I may as well too," stated Dhatri.

Kenta smiled, "Glad to see you're all on board."

XxX

Kenta was glad to see he had gotten the Commanding Officers of Camp McCarran on his side: it means the base is pretty much his. Now they were off to the Old Mormon Fort in Freeside to drop off Siri before he went to take care of Mr. House.

XxX

"You sure you'll be alright," Siri asked her husband.

Ulysses nodded, "I'll manage."

"Be sure to visit," she said as she embraced him.

Ulysses walked out of the Old Mormon Fort and stopped briefly before deciding to see if Mick & Ralph's had a weapon Siri would like, remembering her own skill's with pole arms were once quite impressive.

XxX

After making sure everyone else was preoccupied, Kenta walked into the Lucky 38 and took the Elevator to the Penthouse. "Penthouse Floor," chimed Victor.

"Why hello there Sugar," greeted Jane.

Ryusuke continued on silently until he stood in front of the monitor that Mr. House used to communicate with him. "I'm rather curious as to why you brought Joshua Graham to the Mojave," inquired Mr. House.

"He helped me do to Caesar what I'm about to do to you," declared Kenta. He immediately dashed for the Computer Terminal on the wall and opened the path to Mr. House's inner sanctum. He quickly activated the second terminal and unlocked the Elevator that would take him to the Life Support Pod. Once inside, he activated the terminal in front of the pod and gave it the command to open, revealing the shriveled husk of a man that is Robert Edwin House.

"What have you done," demanded the living fossil, "Years of planning, all thrown to waste."

"Right now I have two choices," explained the Courier, "I can either kill you and be done with it, or leave you like this until Old Age finally ends you."

"Kill Me," he demanded, "I won't watch you take my dream from me!"

"I'm very tempted not to," the Courier said Darkly, "but that mean's I have to Risk Victor or Jane putting you back in your Pod." the Man took a 9 Iron and shouted, "FORE!" as he swung the club, effectively breaking Mr. Houses Neck.

XxX

Kenta walked back into the Penthouse where Victor, Jane, and Marilyn were waiting for him. "You took our purpose," stated Victor.

Kenta smirked, "Actually your purpose is the same: serve the master of the Lucky 38... There's been a change in management is all."

"So we serve you now," surmised Jane.

Ryusuke nodded, "Yep."

"Beats not having a purpose," added Marilyn.

"Alright then Pardner," declared Victor, "What's the first order of Business?"

The Courier grinned, "Start hiring people to staff the Casino and Cocktail Lounge, because I want this place up and running by the end of the month."

 **DONE!**

EXPLANATIONS!

Q: why did you have Arcade and Veronica sleep together?

A: I'm giving you a glimpse into my endgame (the end of this story) here… They're going to be married for political reasons: uniting the Brotherhood and the Enclave Remnants. (I know this move will likely spark a LOT of controversy, but it is essential for my endgame)

Q: how did you get them to sleep together?

A: Alcohol is known to screw with people's sense of inhibition, Translation: they were extremely drunk.

Q: who is Marilyn?

A: Marilyn is a second Securitron with a Female AI that was 'Supposed' to be in the Lucky 38, but ended up being cut from the final version of the game (she's still in the game code, and is referenced two by Veronica when she brings up Mr. House's "Two robot sex slaves.") … she was in fact based on Marilyn Monroe, and therefore has a blond image for her 'face'

Q: Why keep these 3 securitron AI's around?

A: Because I like Victor, and I intend to use Marilyn & Jane to help with the management of the Lucky 38's finances, like secretaries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've got a fresh one for you folks right here, and I am very pleased with the way I wrote this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fallout, Bethesda does. I do own Ryusuke Kenta and Rainah. I have Joint custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero, who own's Mark Frey, Mina Frey, and Lilynette Frey.

I PLAN ON GOING BACK TO EDIT THE CHAPTER CONCERNING THE ASSAULT ON THE FORT! ALL QUESTION WILL BE ANSWERED AT THE END!

 **Chapter 4**

Ryusuke had decided that a change of scenery was in order for him and his companions, so he and his Entourage moved their stuff up to the Penthouse. Veronica had been dealing with morning sickness, which confirmed her pregnancy. As a Result, Arcade began spending more time with her. It was strange to see the two Homosexual's acting like a couple... Strange to those who were aware of their Homosexualness, and yet it looked completely natural to those who weren't.

XxX

"And I thought the Presidential suite was nice," declared Veronica.

Arcade nodded, "I'll admit, this is quite the upgrade."

"I want to lower the cost of a Strip Passport to 100 caps for two weeks once the Lucky 38 is open to the Public," Kenta said to Yes Man, Victor, Marilyn, and Jane, "This will make it easier for people to gain entry to the Strip, and allow more to spend money at the Lucky 38."

Everyone was suprised to here that Ryusuke was planning to Open the Lucky 38. "A bold move Courier," said Ulysses, "but how are you any different than House?"

"House was sitting on a gold mine," stated Kenta, "And if we're going to maintain an Economy, we'll have to use this place to our advantage."

"You make it sound like we have a headstart," noted Cass.

Ryusuke smirked as he motioned Victor to bring a wooden crate forward. The man opened it to reveal Gold Bars. "I have a total of 37 Gold Bars," stated the Courier, "Courtesy of the Vault of the Sierra Madre Casino."

Ryusuke's entourage asked as one, "You've been to the Sierra Madre?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Though I'm not to sure I'll ever go back."

"I take it you dealt with Elijah," asked Ulysses.

"Trapped him in the Vault," stated Kenta, "and yes we're talking about Father Elijah."

Veronica was shocked: Elijah had Survived HELIOS One! "If only I knew what happened to Christine," she said with a hint of exasperation.

"She decided to become the Warden of the Sierra Madre," answered the Courier, "She felt it necessary to have someone keep watch over it."

"Is their anyway to communicate with her," asked the Scribe.

Kenta thought for a moment before saying, "I'll see if I can't find a way to open a line of communication."

"Thank you," the scribe said tearfully.

XxX

Ryusuke sat at Caesar's Chair, which he had moved to the Lucky 38 Penthouse, and contemplated his next move. It was obvious he would have to investigate the White Glove society and the Omerta's next, followed by recruiting the Boomer's so he could get their support in the coming battle for Hoover Dam... All in all, he had his work cut out for him.

XxX

-Old Mormon Fort-

Ulysses was fortunate that Kenta was willing to give him a Knife Spear Clean, which the ex-frumentarii insisted on paying for. Now he and the Followers stood off to the side as Siri twirled her new weapon about. "The blades are incredibly sharp, and the materiel is extremely light weight," she noted, "I've struck the walls of the Fort a couple times now, and the only thing damaged was the wall."

"Kenta said the blades are made of Saturnite," explained Ulysses, "an extremely lightweight, yet durable space age alloy."

"He gave this to you," She asked.

Ulysses shook his head, "I bought it from him on my insistence."

"You must have been very persuasive," Siri said with a laugh.

"No need for persuasion when persistence will do."

XxX

Joshua, Raul, and Boone had decided to go see what was for sale at the Gun Runners. Joshua was looking to buy more ammo, while Raul was looking for a Lever Action Rifle, and Boone an Anti-Materiel Rifle. "What do you suppose Kenta has planned for the coming Battle of Hoover Dam," asked Joshua.

Raul chuckled, "Boss only makes a general outline for his goal, and let's the flow of battle determine his strategy."

"Seriously," asked the Burned Man.

Boone snorted, "Yeah, and we'd be in the same boat as you if it weren't so goddamned effective."

"So know what your goal is," surmised Joshua, "and figure out the path as you in along."

"More like know every possible route," clarified Boone.

XxX

Ryusuke and Cass walked into the Crimson Caravan Company's Mojave Branch HQ and went straight to Alice Mclafferty, "Ah, Mr. Kenta. What can I do for you?"

"You can sell me the rights to Cassidy Caravans," he said as he pulled out a Gold Bar, "For this."

"As tempting as this is, I'm going to have to decline," Replied Alice.

Kenta smirked as he pulled out both her and Gloria Van Graff's written agreement to eliminate the competition, "I thought you might say that, so I brought these."

Alice was shocked, "How did you?"

"You'd be suprised what a man can do with a Stealth Boy, a Screw Driver, and a handful of Bobby pins under the cover of Darkness," replied the Courier.

Mclafferty grimaced, "So you intend to Blackmail us?"

"I trust you will pass the message along," stated Cass as she pushed a written contract.

Seeing no other way out, Alice signed the Contract and said, "I'll be sure to pass the message."

Cass smirked as she said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

XxX

Lily was in the Lucky 38's kitchen making batch of her famous cookies when Jimmy and his girlfriend Charity walked in. Charity was such a wonderful girl for her grandson. "You're just in time deary," the Nightkin said as she pulled the cookies out of the Oven, "The cookies only need a few minutes to cool, after that you can grab all of your little friends."

Ryusuke smiled, "I'll be sure to spread the word Lily."

"So how did things go," asked Lily.

The Courier couldn't keep the smirk off of his face as he said, "Cassidy Caravan's will be back in business by the time we've set up our new nation."

XxX

Kenta had used the recording Feature on ED-E to relay the message to his other companions that Lily had made Cookies. Veronica had been extremely vocal about her love for the Nightkin's cookies, and had been the first to shove one in her mouth, "SOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD!"

"No arguements here," quipped Cass.

Ryusuke smiled when he saw Ulysses stash a few in his pocket. he obviously intended to share them with Siri.

XxX

Dale Barton had experienced the worst beating of his life when he told Lanius that Caesar had been killed by a strike team lead by Ryusuke Kenta.

The Monster of the East was furious when he discovered that the Courier had not only brought his predecessor into the fight, but had convinced one of the best Frumentarii they had at their disposal to aid him! This is why he didn't like Vulpas Inculta's method's: they breed conceit.

"Consider yourself lucky," Lanius said coldly, "You are still of use to the Legion, Mr. Barton." Barton simply groaned in pain as he was carried away. After which the only other survivor of the massacre was dragged in. "Now tell me, Lucius" the new Caesar sneered, "Why should I not take your life?"

"Because I'm the only one who could possibly train the men needed to handle these enemies," replied Lucius.

Lanius chuckled, "I suppose you are... Begin training a team of Assassins to deal with these vermin."

"You'd have to come at them with an Army," Lucius said with a Haunted look in his eyes, "Which is why I'd have to suggest a different approach."

Lanius smirked beneath his helmet, "I'm listening."

"Rather than send assassin's, we wait until the coming Battle for Hoover Dam to take them out."

Lanius was intrigued, "Elaborate, if you will."

"The Courier made it clear that he intends to participate in the Battle, and I would have more than sufficient time to train most, if not all of the men to be at that level he we wait," explained Lucius.

Lanius scoffed, "There is no Honor in that."

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't believe it necessary," countered Lucius.

This actually gave Lanius pause. "Very well then," the man said calmly, "do what you must."

"At once my Lord."

Once alone, Lanius went over what Vulpes' Spy Network had on those involved in the Massacre at the Fort.

Rose of Sharon Cassidy was the owner of a Caravan Company before it was wiped out and bought out by the Crimson Caravan Company, and was currently in a relationship with Ryusuke Kenta.

Craig Boone is a former member of the NCR's First Recon, and a skilled sniper with a real bone to pick with the Legion.

The Nightkin, Lily Bowen, is an Unknown since Vulpes couldn't get any spies near Jacobstown.

The Ghoul had been through Legion territory in the past under the name Miguel.

Arcade Ganon is with the Followers of the Apocalypse, though intelligence suggests he has connection with Enclave since he was using Tesla Armor.

Veronica is a Brotherhood of Steel Scribe who was apprenticed to Father Elijah.

The Cyberdog had connections to the Legion if the symbol of the Bull painted on it's side is to be trusted.

The Eyebot is a piece of Enclave Tech which makes it very dangerous.

He grabbed the file containing the Intel on Joshua Graham and went over it. It was very extensive and the man had a kill on sight order, something he would have to repeal for the time being.

Then there was Ulysses of the Twisted Hairs. The Intel concerning both him and the Twisted hairs was source of great intrigue and disgust to the man. He laughed at the realization that Vulpes had met his end at the hand of a member of the first Tribe he had wronged with his deception: a fitting end if there ever was one. "Caesar always said Strength and Retribution were the way of the Legion," he mused, "All these two did was follow said laws."

Then he went to the File on Ryusuke Kenta. The Courier seemed to have the same attitude towards the Legion as Craig Boone: kill 'em all, let God sort 'em out. But the man had resources, access to tech that he doubted even the Brotherhood had heard of. The gap's in their Intel was... Unsettling to say the least.

XxX

-Two Weeks Later-

After two weeks of careful preparation, Ryusuke had finally managed to hire the needed Staff to open the Lucky 38. He had managed to track down Dean Domino and hired him to participate in the entertainment portion of the 38, and convinced Tommy Torino to let his performers perform every other night at the Lucky 38 in exchange for having a Living Legend like Dean Domino perform at the Aces Theater.

After that, he hired a family to tend to the Lucky 38 since he would not be there most of the time: the Frey's had been recommended to him by the King. It turns out that the matriarch of the family, Rainah Frey, was the granddaughter of the Master: the deceased leader of the Enclave. The fact that she does not agree with her grandfathers actions is Irrelevant as far as both NCR and the Brotherhood were concerned. Her husband Jason and sister-in-law Lilynette were ironically from the Brotherhood of Steel. Jason was a fully trained Paladin and Lilynette had been a head scribe before her brother had met and fell in love with Rainah.

Rainah had taken a great risk in allowing Lilynette, who had joined the Follower's after... she and her brother perssuaded the Brotherhood of Steel to let them go, to tell Julia Farkas who her grandfather was and how she felt about his actions. They were lucky that Julia is among the more compassionate members, and offered them what protection she could.

Then there was Jason and Rainah's Daughter Mina. The girl was adorable to the point that you didn't want to hurt her... not that it stopped some of the more animalistic people from trying to rape her. But her Aunt Lilynette would take care of that: the woman was quite the Sadist.

Kenta and Arcade Ganon had no doubt the Rainah could rally the Enclave Remnants to her side if she could broadcast a message across the Wastes... But that would be better for a later date. Once they were situated inside the Presidential Suite, Rainah and Jason had taken great care in putting their personal Power Armor suit's in a series of display cases. Rainah's Hellfire Armor was the single most powerful suit of armor in the Mojave. Jason's T-51b Power Armor was still in pristine condition.

XxxX

-At the Mojave Outpost-

A man in his early twenties had travelled across the Long 15 into the Mojave Wasteland. He wore a Desperado Cowboy Hat and a Black version of a Bounty Hunter Duster. He carries two .357's, a .44, a Police Pistol, a Scoped Cowboy Repeater, and a multitude of knives throughout his Duster that acted as armor plates when not in use. He walked up the Ramp where Ranger Ghost was looking out over the Mojave. He cleared his throat and asked, "What route would you suggest to the Strip?"

"Normally I'd suggest going through Nipton to Novac, then to Boulder City before heading to Vegas from their, but Rumor Has it that Ryusuke Kenta cleared out most, if not all of the particularly dangerous critters in the Area," replied Ghost, "We've been meaning to investigate those claims, so I could come with you."

"I'm better off alone," the ma said boldly.

Ghost snorted, "A Lone Wolf huh."

"It suits me."

"Well don't hold it against me if I come along anyways," replied Ghost, "Fucking Mojave's been going to Hell and I've got cabin Fever."

"Fine," he said calmly before extending his hand, "I'm Mark Frey."

"Ranger Emily Ghost," she responded as she shook his hand.

XxX

After informing Ranger Jackson, Mark and Ghost walked down the path and went North on I-15. They saw a Legion Raiding Party at least fifty men strong headed for Primm when they reached the old Police station. "Legion must be getting extremely Bold, or Extremely Desperate if they're this far inside the border," stated Ghost.

Mark nodded as he shouldered his rifle, "Yeah." He then fired his 11 shots, killing 11 men.

"Can't say I wasn't looking forward to some action," admitted the Ranger as she took her modded Cowboy Repeater and did the same.

By the time the Legion Raiding party was close enough to retaliate, their numbers had effectively been cut down to a fifth of their original size. "Looks like Five for each of us," commented Mark as he drew his two .357's.

Emily smirked as she pulled out her Ranges Sequoia, "Good thing I brought this."

Ghost put a single Man-Stopper in each of her five, whereas Mark put two rounds in four of his five, and intentionally winged the last one. He walked up to the injured Man and put his gun against the man's head, "You're going to spill your guts to me," he said Menacingly.

Unfortunately for Mark, the Legion trains their soldiers to insure they can't be interrogated, so he grabbed Marks Hand and pulled the Trigger. "Well that figures," complained Emily.

Mark sighed in disappointment, "Yeah."

Once they reached Primm, the Ranger noted how late it was getting, "It'll be dark in about an hour."

"Then we'll stop at Primm," stated Mark.

The Ranger Smirked, "I have a better Idea."

"I'm listening," the Loner replied.

"There's an old Trailer filled with Radio Equipment tucked into a crevice about twenty minutes North of Here," she replied, "The Locals call it Lone Wolf Radio... I figure we could shack up there tonight, take turns guarding the spot."

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds good to me."

XxX

Once there, Ghost had managed to get a small fire going. "I'll take first watch."

"No I will," countered Mark.

Ghost snorted, "You'd be up all night he we did that."

"Am I really that easy to read," Mark asked in suprise.

Ghost smirked, "only to someone who knows what they're looking for."

Things were quiet at first, but Ghost soon heard Mark playing a guitar she didn't even know he had after fifteen minutes. ( **AN: We'll be using Fallout Physics to explain how he was carryig it... and it's the intro to 'The Sleep' by Pantera** ) "Interesting piece," stated Ghost.

"It's more of a warm up that I use to keep my edge," replied Mark.

Ghost shrugged, "Whatever you say... You're was pretty good though."

"So I've been told."

XxX

Mark and Ghost were pleasantly surprised when they found that I-15 was Deathclaw free. This would open up another, safer route between the Mojave Outpost and areas like Camp McCarran. Ghost had offered to get him a Ride on the Monorail, but Mark insisted on going through Freeside. When she asked why, he told her so he could see a dear friend.

So here she is, standing inside the Kings Hangout beside this bastard who had insisted on coming here while he clearly debated putting a bullet between Pacer's Eyes. "I'm gonna ask one more time, out of respect for my good friend the King," Mark explained in a dangerous tone, "get the hell out of my way."

Normally Ghost wouldn't think twice about backhanding a punk like this, but this wasn't her turf.

"Not until she get's the hell outta here," demanded Pacer.

The King walked through the Door and glared at Pacer, "How many times do I have to tell you Pacer, don't start problems."

"But King-"

"Who the Man in Black travels with is his own business," the King Snapped, "Not mine, and most certainly not yours."

Pacer finall backed down, Allowing the King to Embrace his old friend. "It's been too long my friend," The King said jovialy, "What brings you to Vegas?"

"I got a letter from Mom and Dad saying they've been made the Managers of the Lucky 38."

"I had recommended them to Ryusuke Kenta when he told me he was going to open the Lucky 38 to the Public," stated the King, "Figured they deserved a bit of security."

"With the exception of Aunt Lily," added the Man in Black.

Emily was curious, "Aunt Lily?"

"Lilynette Frey is my Aunt and is with the Followers of the Apocalypse," explained Mark.

Ghost nodded, "What's she look like?"

"Red head with Blue and Green Heterochromia Iridium Eyes," explained Mark.

The Ranger nodded again, "Uh Huh. What's she do for the Followers?"

"Inquisitive aren't we," Mark said with a chuckle, "She works primarily as a Doctor, but she isn't afraid to get dangerous if the Situation needs it."

Ghost quirked a brow, "I'll keep that in mind."

XxX

Once they left the Kings Hangout, Mark asked the Question that had been bothering him. "Why are you still here?"

"You mean why am I still here with you," asked Emily.

Mark shrugged, "Yeah."

"I'm long overdue some Service Leave," she replied.

Mark sighed, "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Because you intrigue me," answered the Ranger.

XxX

Kenta smirked as he looked over the staff he had hired. Jas Wilkins was given a job cooking her Grandmother's Wasteland Omlet's. Egg's were supplied by a Female Deathclaw donated by Red Lucy herself, in exchange for access to the Lucky 38's Penthouse. "Today's the day," Kenta said happily.

"You heard the man," ordered Rainah, "Open the front door to the public!"

Upon saying those words, Yes Man opened the Lucky 38's Doors, giving the public access to the legendary Casino.

XxX

Jason walked through the Casino Floor where the Patron's were spending their life savings in the Game of Chance. He wold have felt pity for them if they weren't the ones responsible for filling his families collective paychecks. Mina would occasionally run one of the Black Jack tables, though some of the men kept trying to 'buy' her services. Jason knows Mina is a big girl that can take care of herself, but no Father should tolerate such behavior. "Is there a problem Mina?"

"Nothing I can't handle dad," the young lady with light brown hair replied as she Dealt the next hand.

Jason smiled, "That's good to hear sweetheart."

Jason walked through the Casino Floor where the Patron's were spending their life savings in the Game of Chance. He wold have felt pity for them if they weren't the ones responsible for filling his families collective paychecks. Mina would occasionally switch between running one of the Black Jack tables and one of the Roulette tables... Though some of the men kept trying to 'buy' her services. Jason knows Mina is a big girl that can take care of herself, but no Father should tolerate such behavior. "Is there a problem Mina?"

"Nothing I can't handle dad," the young lady with light brown hair replied as she Dealt the next hand.

Jason smiled, "That's good to hear sweetheart."

The men were quiet after that, not wanting a disgruntled father who helped run the casino on their ass. Jason walked up to the Bar where Rainah was bartending on the Casino Floor. Rainah made the typical Bartender outfit look both professional and sexy. "Can I get you anything Love," she asked as she polished one of the glasses.

Jason smiled and said, "I'll take a Wasteland Tequila."

"Coming right up," she said with a smirk as she mixed the drink right in front of him. She then handed him the finished product, "One Wasteland Tequila."

"Thanks babe," he said with a smile as he took a swig.

Rainah smiled, making one of the Patron's scoff, "Oh sure, I hit on you and you give me the Cold Shoulder. Tall, Dark, and Handsome hits on you and you practically spread your legs."

"Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome happens to be my husband," she snapped at the slob.

The scowled, "Why should I believe a lying skank like yourself."

Jason immediately clocked the bastard, knocking him out cold in one hit. "Way to in dad," shouted Mark: he'd seen the whole thing. Jason and Rainah went and embraced their eldest child, and had him sit down so they could do some catching up.

Kenta and Cass were on the Casino floor where they'd setup a Small Stage for perfomances. They planned to expand the 38 so it would have a much larger stage, but the Courier wanted to keep the atmosphere having a live performance gave.

He and Cass had dealt with the Omerta's a week ago, and were getting ready to mount a proper Investigation of the White Glove Society. Kenta felt that Mortimer was hiding something, and given the White Glove Societies history with Cannibalism, he had a feeling it was connected to the missing Ted Gunderson.

Ulysses was already doing some Investigation of his own, so a part of Ryusuke doubted he'd need to get involved... but better to have it and not need it, than to need it, and not have it.

XxX

Ulysses had managed to track Ted Gunderson to a freezer in the Ultra-Luxe's Basement. He had found their method of cooking their food to be suprisingly barbaric... Who uses a flamethrower to cook Brahmin!? "How much longer do I have keep sneaking around like this," whined Ted.

The Ex-frumentarii sighed, "Until I say otherwise."

"You su-"

Ulysses had grabbed the kid and covered his mouth as two White Glove Society Members walked by. "You're too loud," he whispered, "If I can hear you, assume that they can too."

Ted nodded quietly, and followed his savior out of the kitchen, and into the Gourmond where Ulysses stopped to explain things to Marjorie. Needless to say, she was less than pleased with Mortimer's actions. "I Honestly can't thank you enough," she told the Messenger of the East, "I've been trying to put this part of the White Glove Society's History as far behind us as possible... I should have known something like this would happen."

"Those who do not know history, are doomed to repeat it," stated Ulysses.

"Then what should I do," demanded Marjorie, "embrace such atrocities?"

"Never said you should embrace it," explained the Twisted Hair, "Just to know it so you don't repeat it."

The Woman calmed down a bit and said, "I suppose your right... Feel free to deal with Mortimer on your way out, he'll serve as an example to the others."

"The message would be of more significance if you were to deliver it," replied Ulysses.

Marjorie was given pause, "Yes, I suppose it would... I don't suppose you'd have a Gun I could Borrow."

Ulysses pulled out a 9mm Pistol and said, "Keep it."

XxX

Ulysses helped Marjorie by dragging Mortimer into the most Public place in the Ultra Luxe: the Casino. "It has been brought to my attention that a number of White Gloves wish to return to the old ways," she said with a loud voice, "For those of you who don't know, the White Glove Society were once Cannabils... Something I have tried to keep in the past so it may be forgotten... But clearly I made the wrong choice by trying to forget it because my subordinates went behind my back to do such vile things." She then turned to Mortimer with a vicious Glare, "This man is the Ring Leader of this movement, and shall be dealt with accordingly." She then placed the Barrel of the 9mm to the bastard's head and pulled the trigger. Her message sent, she then asked, "Does anyone else have a taste for Human flesh?" All she heard was Silence, "That's what I thought."

Ulysses heard the whispers amongst the Casino Patrons, causing him to smile beneath his mask: The Mojave would soon house a nation greater than the Bull or the Bear.

 **DONE!**

Before I get into explanations, I'd like to describe Mark, Mina, Jason Lilynette, and Rainah.

Jason: tall male with Long Dark Brown Hair kept in a wild Ponytail, Grey Eyes, and Tanned Skin. Usually wears Leather Armor, Reinforced. Typically uses Two Katana's. uses a Gauss Rifle, and Plasma caster if/when he equips his Power Armor.

Rainah: average height female with Long, Curly Blond Hair, Blue Eyes, and Fair Skin. usually wears a Merc Charmer Outfit and uses two 10mm SMG's, an Assault Carbine, and a Thermic Lance. Uses a Minigun if/when she equips her Hellfire Armor.

Mark: tall male with Light Brown Hair, Grey Eyes, and Tanned Skin, Wears a Black Bounty Hunter Duster, and a Desperado Cowboy Hat. Uses a Scoped Cowboy Repeater, Two .357's, a .44, a Police Pistol, a Ripper, and a shitload of Knives throughout his duster (they act as Armor Plates, effectivelly raising his Duster's DT to 10, as opposed to the original 6.)

Mina: short Femal with Long Light Brown Hair, Heterochromia Iridium (one blue eye, one grey eye), and fair skin. Usually wears a Gecko-Backed Leather Armor. Uses anything that kills with fire.

Lilynette: Average Height Red Head with Heterochromia Iridium eyes (one blue eye, one green eye). Wear's a Followers Doctor's Outfit. Uses two Rippers, a Straight Razor, and anything that can be equipped with a Silencer/suppressor (witht the exception of the Anti-Materiel Rifle)

NOW WE DO EXPLANATIONS!

Q: Why have everyone move up to the Lucky 38's Penthouse?

A: Why not?

Q: should Veronica be dealing with Morning Sickness so early?

A: probably not, but I don't know enough about pregnancy to determine that.

Q: Why are their gaps in the Legion's Intel concerning the Courier?

A: do you really think they could follow the man to places like the Sierra Madre? Zion? The Big Empty? THE DIVIDE!? didn't think so.

Q: How do you NOT kill Dean?

A: I had to look this one up and clarify it myself... Whenever you talk to Dean, you will see speech options like Guns 50, Science 75, Speech 100... Ignore them. Doesn't matter what, where, or when it is. ignore ALL of them when it comes to Dean. you'll understand why once your done.

Q: Why put someone else in charge of the Lucky 38?

A: because the Courier likes to wander the wastes.

Q: Why would Ulysses let Marjorie keep the gun he gave her?

A: Because 9mm Pistol's are one of the most common weapons in the game.

Q: Why have her execute Mortimer?

A: Because it sends a VERY clear message.

BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've got a new one right here, AND the revised chapter 2 all at the same time! I'M SUCH A ROCK STAR!

Disclaimer: disclaimed, nuff said.

 **CHAPTER 5**

It had been a few Months since Ryusuke opened the Lucky 38 to the Public, and he had successfully recruited the Boomer's, the Commanding Officers of Camp's Golf and Forlorn Hope, and the Entirety of the Garrison at Bitter Springs. Mark had taken up Residence at Lone Wolf Radio, and Ranger Ghost would Occasionally Visit him under the premise of doing a Patrol.

Now Kenta was working on convincing Orion Moreno to work with the NCR Troops. "I don't think you fully grasp what I plan to do," Kenta said calmly.

Moreno snorted, "You talk as he you've convinced the NCR Troops in the Mojave to help you found a new nation."

"That's actually it," Kenta said with a laugh.

Orion didn't buy it, "Bull shit."

"I intend to create a Nation here in the Mojave," the Courier explained, "And I'd like to have all the support I can get."

"Well when you put it that way, I guess I could accept it."

Ryusuke smirked, "Good, because I'd hate to sick Rainah on you."

Orion's eyes widened beneath his helmet, "You don't mean?"

"Rainah Grey, now called Frey ever since her marriage, is amongst my allies," explained the Courier.

Orion's sense of Patriotism surged forth, "If Lady Rainah supports this New Nation, then so shall I."

XxX

Ryusuke and Arcade walked back toh Lucky 38 where Veronica and Ulysses were waiting. "Well," Veronica said as she stood up, her pregnancy was just barely concealable at this point, "Looks like it's time to face the music."

"I want you to stay here Arcade," ordered Kenta.

Arcade sighed, "Normally I would want to stand beside her, but that might end up getting of killed in this case."

"I'd want you there too, but you'd definitely get killed," said Veronica; she and Arcade had become surprisingly close over the past few months.

XxX

Veronica led the two couriers into the Bunker at Hidden Valley: they knew what it would take to convince Elder Nolan McNamara and Head Paladin Hardin to Join the Growing Confederacy, and are prepared to pull out all the stops to do it. Once inside the Bunker, Veronica led the two Couriers to McNamara. "I see you've brought a couple Outsiders with you," noted McNamara.

"They have something they want to discuss with you," the Scribe explained.

Nolan was curious, "I'm listening."

"I'm creating a Nation in the Mojave," Kenta said calmly, "And I already have the Allegiance of the Commanding Officers of the NCR, with the exception of those in charge of Hoover Dam, the Followers of the Apocalypse, The Four Families on the Vegas Strip, The Kings, Freeside, Westside, Goodsprings, Novac, Primm, The Great Khan's, the Boomer's, and the Enclave Remnants... I would like to have the Mojave Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel as a part of the New Vegas Confederacy."

McNamara was shocked to hear that Enclave Remnants were a part of this, "Do you know what the Enclave has done? Has tried to do?"

"I'm aware of the things they've done," Kenta said coldly, "But unlike you, I'm also aware of the fact that those still alive are trying to atone by doing something to help fix things before they kick the bucket."

"I don't trust them," McNamara said through gritted teeth.

Ulysses had finally had his fill and sinned the man to the Far Wall, Old Glory pressed against his neck. "You act like you're making things better," he growled, "Like Ignorance can protect people... I can assure you that the reality is much different."

"And what would you know of it," Nolan choked out.

Kenta decided to Explain, "Ulysses and I have seen the Divide up close and personal... We were both there when the cataclysmic event that wrought the destruction upon that place occurred."

"If you were there, then how did you survive," asked Hardin.

Kenta laughed, "Luck, that's how."

"We somehow survived a series of Nuclear Warheads going off underground," added Ulysses "Should have died that day."

"But we didn't," added Kenta.

"What happened," demanded McNamara.

Ulysses released the man as he said, "Kenta found a package one day... Had markings similar to the one on my back, Similar to the ones found throughout the Divide, so he carried it home... Simple on the outside, complex on the inside... Once in the Divide, the Machine spoke, and the Divide answered by detonating multiple Warheads that were still in their silo's... Seeing that place changed me... Seeing it destroyed also changed me."

"What do you mean when you say the Machine Spoke," asked Veronica.

Ulysses sighed, "Was the first and only time I saw or heard a machine speak... Glad it won't ever speak again."

"So it was destroyed," surmised one of the Paladin's.

Ulysses nodded, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell the story," Hardin asked Ryusuke.

The Courier pulled up his hair line to reveal two circular scars and said, "Because I took two to the head and lived."

"You suffered Brain Damage in the Form of Memory Loss," deduced McNamara.

Kenta shrugged his shoulders, "More or less."

"This is impossible," said Head Scribe Taggart, "There is no way they could have survived."

"We figured you'd say that," said Veronica.

Ryusuke nodded, "So we're giving McNamara, Hardin, and Taggart a tour of Hell on Earth."

"See the Divide," droned Ulysses, "See what happened there."

"You'll need something more... discrete... for the first leg of the Journey." He gave McNamara a set of Bright Brotherhood Robes, Hardin a set of Combat Armor, Reinforced, and Taggart a set of Scientist Scrubs, "You're gear will be returned upon Arrival."

"Why should we go with you," demanded Hardin.

"Because there is some good tech out there," explained Kenta.

Having heard the Magic word, Hardin then said, "Then we should send some Paladins to retrieve it."

"That'd be like ringing the Dinner Bell," Ulysses grumbled.

The Courier Grimaced, "Fucking Tunnellers."

"What are you two talking about now," asked Veronica.

"Have to look out for death from above and below in the Divide," answered Ulysses.

Kenta nodded, "We've seen the things rip Deathclaws apart."

"Deathclaw might get a few Tunnellers, but the rest will get the Deathclaw," explained Ulysses, "Tear it to pieces."

XxX

After crossing the Mojave, the two Couriers and four Brotherhood of Steel members stood at the Canyon Wreckage. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for us here Veronica," Kenta told the Scribe, "The Divide is not a place for someone with your condition."

"What's wrong with Veronica," asked McNamara.

Rather than let someone else answer, Veronica came out and said it, "I'm Pregnant and the Father is one of the Enclave Remnants."

"And that's not even the Fucked up part," added Kenta.

Even Hardin couldn't see how that was possible. Taggart asked, "What could be more fucked up than that?"

"He's gay," answered Ulysses.

There was a brief silence before Hardin asked, "How the hell did they end up sleeping together?"

"Lots of Alcohol," answered Veronica.

XxX

Once they had entered the Divide, Hardin re-equipped his power Armor and McNamara equipped his old T-51b Power Armor. "Taggart can examine the commissary inside the Missile Silo while the rest of us walk the Divide," stated Kenta.

"We don't take orders from you," grunted Hardin.

Ulysses put the Barrel of his 12.7mm SMG against the Head Saladin's helmet, "We know the lay of the land, what's out here, and what the inhabitants are capable of... I suggest you use that to your advantage."

"Do as they say Hardin," ordered McNamara, "they know more about this place than we do."

XxX

They entered the Silo to see Two Laser Turret's just inside. "I set up a defense grid to keep the Locals from entering the Mojave the night before we went to recruit Joshua Graham," explained Ryusuke. The Courier quickly led the Head Scribe to the Commissary, "Get to work trying to replicate this thing, I want the ability to manufacture fully functional ones in the Mojave."

Taggart got to work immediately, allowing the two Couriers to lead Hardin and McNamara into the Divide.

XxX

The Geiger counter built into Ryusuke's Pipboy started going off once they entered Hopeville. "The Radiation Levels aren't too extreme in most places," the Courier assured, "but they are constant."

A flare went up, prompting Kenta to draw his Ranger Sequoia as Ulysses brought his SMG up and said, "The Marked Men come."

Hardin and McNamara were not prepared to see men whose skin had been torn off running at them... Nor did they expect Ulysses and Kenta to handle them in such an expert manner.

Hardin took off his Helmet and puked his guts out before asking, "What the hell was that!? A ghoul!?"

"The Marked Men are something... Worse," answered Ulysses.

The Courier nodded, "They can survive in places that Ghoul's simply can't."

"And there are supposed to be things worse than that here," asked McNamara.

"Much worse," answered both Couriers.

Three holes opened up before they could say anything else, allowing fifteen Tunnellers to emerge. "FALL BACK," Shouted Ryusuke as he pulled out the Survivalist's Rifle killed ten of the Tunnellers. Ulysses grabbed Old Glory off his back and killed the remaining five. Once back inside the Bunker McNamara asked, "And you two survived this hell!?"

"You saw how we handled this place," answered Kenta, "And you no doubt understand the difference between us now."

"Man I've seen some shit," muttered Hardin, "But I've never seen shit like this... And you two handled it like you've seen worse."

"We have seen worse," answered Ulysses, "If we're done here, let's leave the Divide behind us."

XxX

Taggart had spent the past ten minutes examining the Commissary when Hardin and McNamara walked in. "Yeesh," the scribe said as he looked at the two, "You two look like you stood at the gates of hell."

"In a way we did," answered McNamara.

XxX

They returned after one hour after entering the Divide to see the rest of Ryusuke's Entourage standing with Veronica. The Scribe was happy to see they all came back alive, but shocked by the Haunted look in McNamara's and Hardin's eyes. "Was it really that bad," she asked.

"However bad you think it is, I guarantee you it is far worse," answered Hardin.

Nolan nodded in agreement before handing the Elder Robes to Veronica. "You were right," he said with a trembling voice, "The Brotherhood needs to change and I believe you're the one to do it."

"Do you really think they'll accept my leadership," she asked.

It was at this point that the soon-to-be former Elder noticed Arcade Gannon standing beside Veronica. "So you must be the Father."

"I am," admitted the Enclave Scientist, "I'm told Veronica and I make a surprisingly cute couple."

"You do look cute together," chuckled McNamara. He then asked, "How do you feel about a political marriage?"

"If by that you mean how do I feel about marrying Veronica in order to bridge the gap between the Brotherhood and the Enclave Remnants, the Answer is yes, I'll marry her," answered Arcade, "Something I would have done anyways."

XxX

Once back at Hidden Valley, McNamara made his resignation official, and named Veronica his successor. This was met some resistance until Head Paladin Hardin said he supports the decision. If the most militant member of the Mojave Chapter was willing to support Veronica and her Ideals, then the Divide really is Hell on Earth.

"I don't think you should leave," McNamara said to the new elder, "But I understand your reasons and shall respect your decision."

"Which is why I want you in charge while I'm gone," stated Veronica, "You have experience, and you know how I think."

Nolan bowed respectfully, "I'll do my best, Elder Santangelo."

"I know I'm officially the Elder now," groaned Veronica, "But if you and Hardin are going to be my advisors, you will not call of that."

Mcnamara thought about it and asked, "Then how about Lady Veronica, or Lady Santangelo."

"Let's go with the first one," she said excitedly, "I like that one."

XxX

Ryusuke and his Entourage helped Veronica to the Hoover Dam Visitor Center where she was intending to meet with Colonel Cassandra Moore in order to inform her of the Decision to send Aid to the NCR during the coming Battle of Hoover Dam.

It had taken them Months to arrange this meeting, and Veronica was expected to go into labor any day. "It took them a long time to get this thing situated," said Head Paladin Ramos.

Military Advisor Hardin nodded, "Can't say I blame them when you consider the history between the Brotherhood and the NCR."

"This is a radical move on our part," added Chief Advisor McNamara, "They wanted to make sure our intentions were sincere."

"My feet are killing me," groaned Veronica as she sat down in the Lobby.

Arcade turned to a couple of Rangers, "I don't suppose you fine gentlemen would be willing to bring Colonel Moore and Ambassador Crocker to the Lobby for this?"

Normally they would have forced them to keep going, but after seeing how far along the Head Elder of the Mojave Chapter of the BoS was, they knew that wouldn't be right. Colonel Moore had a sour look when she walked, but that softened a little when she saw Veronica for herself. "I wouldn't blame you he you stayed seated," explained the Colonel, "Hell; I'm surprised you came here to begin with."

"This meeting is very important," Veronica answered as she cradled her stomach, "I need to make sure they have an actual future."

"I can respect that," admitted Moore as she and Crocker sat down.

"Does the Brotherhood have any demands we should be made aware of," asked Crocker.

"Well, In exchange for your Salvaged Power Sarmor suites, we'll be willing to provide you with Military support during the Battle," explained Veronica, "We don't expect you to hand them over now, since there's a battle coming, so we'll take them after the Dam has been Secured."

"Of course you're after tech," scoffed Colonel Moore.

"I never said our goals had changed," explained Veronica, "I'm simply trying a different approach."

"You catch more Bloatflies with honey than you do vinegar," explained Gannon.

"I suppose that's fair," replied Crocker, "So long as the Brotherhood helps patrol the Mojave."

"I find that to be a reasonable request," answered Veronica.

After making a Written Draft, all that was left was for the parties involved to sign it. Veronica was about to sign her name when her water broke. "Oh God," she whispered, "My water just broke."

Arcade immediately took command of the situation since the's the only trained Doctor on sight. "Somebody go get me as many clean towels as you can find," he ordered, "Veronica, look at me sweetheart. It's gonna be okay, alright?"

A couple minutes later, one of the Rangers came in and handed Colonel Moore a stack of clean towels. "Is this enough," the Colonel asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

Arcade took the towels and said, "More than enough."

Veronica spent the next Hour screaming obscenities at Arcade, while they waited for her Birth Canal to dialate to the required 10cm. Arcade thanked his lucky stars, "Alright Veronica, now PUSH!"

She screamed as she pushed out a little boy that Gannon immediately wiped off and wrapped up in a clean towel. "WHY ISN'T THIS OVER," the Youngest BoS Elder screamed.

"That means there's more than one," Arcade explained as he prepared her for the next one, "Now PUSH!"

They heard the cries of another baby boy, but it still wasn't over. "God almighty," asked Colonel Moore, "How many are you having!?"

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU BITCH," Veronica screamed before turning to Arcade, "THEN I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

"Please this is the last one," Arcade said to himself, "Now PUSH!"

With one last push, Veronica gave birth to a little girl. Colonel Moore brought the boys to their Mother while Arcade held his daughter. "What should we name them," he asked the mother of his children.

"The girl we'll call Christine, and one of the Boys Elijah," she rasped out.

"Is it alright he we all the other boy Barricade," asked Arcade, "It was my father's name." ( **AN: We don't know his father's name, so I chose something that makes sense to me.** )

"We can do that," she whispered in agreement.

XxX

News of Veronica giving birth to Triplets spread across the Mojave like wildfire, and people in New Vegas were practically lining up to meet the children and their mother. Veronica was a rather social person, so she didn't mind the attention. Arcade on the other hand, was experiencing a new feeling: the desire to protect his own. He proudly wore his Fathers Tesla Armor as he kept his eyes on the various visitors. Orion would occasionally join him wearing his Power Armor. This would make most would be Assassin's from the Legion think twice, though one didn't get the Memo. Alerio had the Audacity to attempt an Assassination, and was beaten to death by Arcade, Orion, and Veronica, the latter using her old Power Fist to smash the man's Skull. Mark and the King had both stopped by at the same time to pay their respects to the new mother and her children.

Veronica would have been Sidelined during the coming Battle for Hoover Dam if it wasn't for Victor, Marilyn, and Jane. The Securitron trio found tending to children gave them both a great sense of fulfillment and longing. Jane realized she wanted to be a Mother! Thankfully, Marilyn was content to play the part of the Aunt, and Victor of the Hard Working Father. Kenta fulfilled this wish by bringing them Muggsy. The Miniature Securitron from Big MT was the perfect son for Victor and Jane, and a wonderful nephew for Marilyn. Their Family unit had quickly become a form of entertainment for the Lucky 38's Patrons, and before they knew it, The Four Securitron's were the stars of their very own Sitcom.

XxX

Kenta and his entourage sat in the Lucky 38's Penthouse as they discussed their next move. "The next big move to make is to prevent the Assassination of NCR President Aaron Kimball," stated Yes Man, "While not necessary, it'll make the NCR slower to retaliate against the New Vegas Confederacy."

"We'll head over to Hoover Dam at once," said Kenta.

 **DONE!**

Explanations!

Q: Why would Rainah have such a command over the Enclave Remnants?

A: she's supposed to be The Master's Granddaughter.

Q: Why did you make the Divide so Vicious?

A: while it wasn't this vicious in-game, I felt it needed to be.

Q: why would it take so long for the NCR and the BoS to set up a meeting?

A: NCR has a crap ton of Bureaucracy and that slows everything down.

Q: Why is Arcade Gannon, someone who is supposed to be Gay, so lovie duvie with Veronica?

A: Spend enough time with someone, and you'll find yourself growing fond of them… this also reflects a personal belief of mine: if you screw up, you should take responsibility. Arcade knocked Veronica up, so he's taking responsibility by helping her raise the kids.

UNTIL NEXT TIME, AND REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I've got a new chapter for you right here, and another well on the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fallout Franchise, (EVEN THOUGH I REALLY WISH I DID!) that belongs to Bethesda. Nor do I own Mark, Mina, and Lilynette Frey: they belong to Giratina Zero. I have Joint custody of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero. I do not Own Tyris Novar, Vanessa Novar, or Tyrone Novar: they belong to Batmarcus. I do own the OC's named Ryusuke Kenta, Rainah, Eric Alvarado, and Richard Bauer.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

 **CHAPTER 6**

Ryusuke and his entourage walked up to Hoover Dam. They had six extras in the Form of Rainah, Jason, Lilynette, Mark, Mina, and Ranger Ghost. Rainah had reason to want this to go smoothly as possible since she is the defacto leader of the Enclave Remnants, Jason wanted to keep his wife and daughter safe, Mark was looking out for his family like his dad, Ghost was there because she's a Ranger, and Lilynette because she was hoping to torture a Legion Assassin.

With Rainah came an Escort of Enclave Soldiers geared up in Remnants Power and Tesla Armor led by Cannibal Johnson and Orion Moreno. Orion's only reason for doing this job was because Rainah have him a direct order to do so.

Among the Escort were a number of New Arrival's. 41 year old Richard Bauer is a Hardass from Chicago Illinois. He's the kinda man who is ready to go off at any second, and the fact that he'd equipped with Remnants Power Armor, a Marksman Carbine, and a 12.7mm Pistol only reinforces this.

18 Year old Tyris Novar has Remnants Power Armor, an Assault Carbine, a 12.7mm Pistol, and a Twin Naginata. ( **AN: look up the Gelgoog Beam Naginata, and that is what a Twin Naginata looks like** ) The last weapon was tribute to his Tribal roots: His Mother, Vanessa Novar married a Tribal named Tyrone Novar of the Kiff Tribe from Wyoming. Vanessa had gone there to flee from the Brotherhood of Steel and the NCR, and came across the Kiff Tribe during their time of Greatest Need. A mysterious sickness had been spreading throughout the tribe and had killed a third of their numbers. Vanessa happened to be an Enclave Scientist, and had identified the disease as Influenza, or the Flu. Using her vast knowledge, she setup a make-shift clinic and Laboratory. She saved a great number of lives with the Vaccine she had managed to Synthesize, Tyrone Novar among them.

The last member of Rainah's Escort is 24 year old Eric Alvarado. He's a Vertibird pilot from the East Coast. He is wearing Remnants Tesla Armor and is armed with a Plasma Caster, Plasma Pistol, and a Thermic Lance.

Veronica also has an Escort in the Form of Head Paladin Ramos who is wearing his T-51b Power Armor and carrying a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle, Recently promoted Paladin Lorenzo who is wearing T-45d Power Armor and armed with a Modded Laser Rifle, and Knight Melissa Watkins who has been given T-45d Power Armor and a Plasma Rifle for this mission due to its importance. Arcade walked alongside Veronica decked out in his Father's Tesla Armor and armed with a Tesla Cannon, Plasma Defender, and a Ripper.

"I still think you should have demanded the Van Graff's hand over their energy weapons," grumbled Melissa.

Veronica sighed, "We managed to acquire the right to buy energy weapons from them with a 30% of discount."

"You should have kept pushing it," the Knight growled.

"How does that vinegar taste," the leader of the Mojave BoS asked.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I know we're actually getting better results than we were, but it still feels like heresy."

"The Codex was holding us back," countered Veronica, "Times have changed, Melissa, all I did was help the Brotherhood catch up."

Joshua spoke, "To those under the Law, I was under the law that I might Gain them. To those without Law, I was without Law that I might gain them. To the Weak I became Weak so that I gain them. I become all things to all men so I might save some." The New Canaanite turned to the others and asked, "Does any among you know what it means?"

"It means you must change your approach to match the Times and the People," answered Kenta.

Graham chuckled, "Your perception continues to amaze me."

Melissa contemplated the things Joshua said, and saw their value: they needed to adapt in order to survive and this was the best way to do it.

XxX

Once they arrived at the Dam, Boone looked about and said, "Those Towers and that ridge are the Ideal Sniper points… Could plant a bomb on the Landing Platform, and under the Stage if they'd want to cover their bases."

"There will be a Frumentarii in the crowd as a last resort," stated Ulysses.

Kenta nodded and asked, "Do you know the names and faces of the other Frumentarii?"

"I know all of them," answered Ulysses.

Joshua crossed his arms thoughtfully, "What are the odds my presence will get a reaction out of them?"

"If you mean what are the odds they'll recognize you," asked Ryusuke, "I'd Guaran-fucking-tee it."

"Not how I would have put it," mumbled Ulysses.

Cass rolled her eyes before asking, "How's Siri doing? I heard her hair is finally long enough to start braiding it again."

"She's doing fine," replied Ulysses, "bought a Katana from Mick&Ralph's… Kenta left quite an impression on her."

"Wouldn't be the first time I left an impression on one of the Twisted Hairs," The Courier said with a laugh.

XxX

Colonel Cassandra Moore and Ranger Howard Grant weren't shocked when Ryusuke said he wanted to conduct a thorough investigation of the Area, but they were a bit surprised when he told them he'd need access to the landing platform and the stage to do so. "Are you implying that we can't handle the Situation," asked Grant.

"I believe that the Legion can get spies inside the NCR's chain of command," replied Kenta, "Captain Ronald Curtis is proof of that."

"Are you implying that we're Legion spies," Moore asked with a thinly veiled hostility.

"I'd have killed you if you were," grunted Ulysses, "I know the faces of all the other Frumentarii."

"He was Caesar's best Frumentarii until recently," explained Kenta.

Grant narrowed his eyes and asked, "What changed?"

"That is a story for another time," stated Ryusuke, "But he fought alongside me when I lead the Frontal Assault on the Fort."

Hearing that Ulysses helped kill Caesar silenced any doubts they had.

XxX

Ulysses used his understanding of the Legion to Find the Explosives and his knowledge of such weapons to disarm them. This left the Sniper and the direct approach. Kenta motioned Ulysses over to him, "I have an Idea that'll put things in our favor, but you're going to hate it."

Ulysses understood the Courier's thought process enough to figure it out, "You want of up there beside Kimball, don't you."

"Only because you know how and when a Legion Assassin's will strike, and the best way to counter them," answered Kenta.

Ulysses snorted, "Should have known that was your reasoning... Just don't expect me to keep my opinions to myself."

"No problems here," the Courier said with a chuckle.

XxX

It took a bit of convincing to allow Ulysses to be near President Aaron Kimball, but it happened. "I take it you're my additional security," Kimball asked the Ex-Frumentarii.

"Only agreed because it sends a Message to my former comrades," grunted Ulysses, "The two headed bear is sick, too consumed by the What Was to survive the What Is."

Kimball chuckled, "Never heard it put that way, but it sure beats the hell out of the Legion's way of doing things."

"The Bull has the same problem," countered Ulysses, "Takes the approach of America's Enemy from the War."

"You say that Like America's not dead," noted Aaron.

"America sleeps," answered Ulysses, "So I'll carry it with me until it is dead."

"Out of curiosity, what would take for you to carry a different symbol on your back," asked Kimball.

"The day I law down my flag, it will either cover my Body, or a Nation I believe in." Their conversation over, Ulysses stood beside Kimball with his arms crossed, old Glory on his back, and his SMG on his hip.

"So much has happened to bring us to this point," spoke Kimball, "We have fought hard to maintain a hold on the Dam, and even now we find supporters coming out of the Wastes. Two old Enemies have become Allies, offering us their aide in the coming battle that we all know is coming. Enclave Supreme Commandante Rainah Frey and Brotherhood of Steel Elder Veronica Santangelo have already agreed to commit soldiers to this fight, and I would like to extend my gratitude to them for doing so. We-" Kimball was cut off by Ulysses knocking him off his feet with Old Glory, and the bullet hit the mic stand. Ulysses used the momentum of his maneuver to spin around and unloaded his SMG's Clip into the Nearest Tower.

Lilynette had a Throwing Knife on her person, which she used to immobilize the Last Assassin.

Boone kept his scope on the Tower where the Sniper was, "Pop back up you son of a bitch." The Assassin popped up when the Ranger's moved to get Kimball out, and Boone put a round right between his eyes, "Thumbs down mother fucker."

"I've always wanted to torture one of you Legion Bastards," said Lilynette as she kicked the Assassin's Machete away. The Frumentarii could see the Sadistic glee on the Red Heads face as she said, "Now let's find out what you're made of." She then dragged him off to the Dam's holding cells.

"That poor schmuck," Jason said to his wife.

Rainah smirked, "Two Hundred caps says she doesn't care for answers."

A group of ten Rangers were dumb enough to take the Bet. "You're a sneaky bitch," Jason whispered to his wife.

"Their loss is our gain," said Mina, quoting her mother.

Mark shrugged, "Anyone dumb enough to bet against mom deserves to lose."

"I didn't need to see your Aunt's face to know that it was a loaded bet," added Ghost, "So I'm with Mark."

Half an Hour later, a group of ten disgruntled Rangers were forced to hand over 200 caps each. Grant said they needed to learn their lesson.

XxX

Ghost and Mark decided to take the long way back, and parted at Nipton with Mark crossing the Flats towards Primm. Halfway across the flat he heard Gunfire coming from the Nipton Road Rest Stop. He Ran as fast as he could, but the fighting had stopped long before he arrived. Once there, he saw the bodies of Fifteen Legion Recruit's, Two Legion Prime's, and a Legion Veteran. "Fucking Legion," he growled. He immediately followed their trail until he came across Ryusuke, Ulysses, Boone, Cass, and ED-E waiting for him outside a Safe House. "What are you doing here," he demanded.

"We left about two hours after you did," answered Ryusuke, "decided to take the Scenic Route Too... Saw a group of four Legionaries and a Centurion carrying Ranger Ghost off, and decided to follow them."

Mark grabbed the Courier by the collar and demanded, "Why didn't you rescue her!?"

"They would have killed her if we tried," answered Ulysses.

Mark pieced it all together and let Kenta go, "So what's the Plan."

"Ulysses, Cass, you and me will go in and engage them in Close Quarters," said Kenta, "Boone and ED-E will take care of anyone who tries to escape."

XxX

Emily Ghost sat quietly as she glared at the Centurion in front of her. Turns out that Mark had been their intended target… Now they were using her as bait. "After we've dealt with your little boyfriend, I think I'll keep you for myself," the Centurion said to the Ranger. Rather than gratify him with a Verbal response, Ghost simply spat in his face. The Centurion calmly wiped his face off before Back-Handing his captive. "Keep testing my patients and I'll take you here and now."

Mark Suddenly grabbed the man from behind and placed a knife at his neck, "Not If I have anything to say about it." Turns out that they had snuck in and used Stealth Boy's to setup a coordinated attack. Ulysses, Cass, and Ryusuke had killed their targets the instant Mark made his move. "When you get to hell," Mark whispered, "Tell them the Man in Black sent you."

XxX

As Mark carried the sleeping Ranger, he thought how this would have never happened if he hadn't let her get close. ' _She'd be better off if she wasn't a part of my life._ '

"I know what you're thinking," the Courier said to the young man, "And you're wrong."

"This happened because of me," he said darkly.

Ryusuke put his Katana's Blade at Mark's Neck, "This happened because you weren't there!" He had a look of savage look that bordered on the Demonic on his face. "The safest place she can be is by your side," he said darkly, "that is why I keep Cass with me wherever I go."

"I thought it was because you wouldn't get none if you did anything fun without me," teased Cass.

Kenta shrugged his shoulders and said, "That too."

XxX

Rainah was in a meeting with Chief Roy Hanlon about assigning Ranger Ghost to be her sons Personal Bodyguard. "We all know I'm playing the Match Maker," admitted Rainah, "But Mark need's to get past this Lone Wolf thing of his, and the fact that he is fond of Ranger Ghost makes that possible."

"I don't know if I want to put my niece in this position," said Hanlon, "It doesn't feel right."

"Emily Ghost has gotten increasingly frustrated with being stuck at the Mojave Outpost," explained the Enclave Supreme Commandante.

Hanlon sighed, "I guess I'm to blame for that since I did tell all her about my time as a Desert Ranger… She'll get her new assignment as soon as she recovers."

XxX

Ranger Ghost's wounds were all superficial, so she was back on duty after a few days' rest. She heard how Rainah had used her Political sway to convince her uncle assign her as Mark's bodyguard. Mark knew this was actually his mother showing her approval, and giving Ghost the ability to actually do something.

XxX

Mark and Emily lay together in a lovers embrace after a two hour Marathon Sex Session. "Your Mother is a sly bitch," Ghost said breathlessly to her lover.

Mark smirked with satisfaction, "The slyest."

"Is it worth it," she asked, "Letting someone in?"

Mark smirked as he gently ran his finger down her spine, causing her to arch her back. "It's definitely got its benefits."

XxX

Veronica was in the middle of a Long Distance Video Chat with Brotherhood High Command, and they were less than pleased with her decision to break from the Codex. "You know what the Codex says," stated Head Elder Argus, "and yet you decided to in against it?"

"Times have changed," explained Veronica, "People are armed and organized now: they're not afraid of us... Not anymore."

"That's not the point," the Head Elder replied, "The fact is you have not only broken the Codex, but have aligned with the Enclave, and bore the children of an Enclave Scientist."

"I am NOT having that conversation with you," growled Veronica, "and we need to adapt... As for the Enclave, I'll let them speak for themselves."

Rainah walked into the Bunker Command Room, "Head Elder Argus, I am Rainah Frey, the Defacto Leader of the."

"I know who you are," Argus snapped rudely, only to begin suffocating.

"You should not test my patients," said with her eyes glowing a fiery yellow, "I am far more powerful than my father was." Rainah's Father had been subjected to a unique strain of the FEV virus: rather than turn him into a Super Mutant, it have him Electrokinetic Powers. There's a term for people with such powers in the wastes: Psykers.

"Rainah," Jason said as he walked in, "Release him."

"Alright then," she said as her eyes returned to their normal blue, "And don't worry, I made sure to Isolate the Virus and separate any influence it would have on my eggs long before we tried for kids, so this curse dies with me."

"Is that how you deal with your allies," asked Argus.

Rainah pulled out a cigarette, "THAT, is how I make ignorant pricks more open to suggestion."

"We will not be intimidated," growled Argus.

"And I'm not here to intimidate you," replied Rainah, "I'm here to give you a message. The Enclave has changed, and we have planted our Flag in the Mojave... You want us? Come and get us."

"You think the NCR won't boot you once they have the land," asked Argus.

Rainah smirked as Ryusuke walked in and said, "The Mojave isn't going to belong to The NCR, it's going to belong to the New Vegas Confederacy."

"And what makes you think we won't tell the NCR," asked Argus.

"Go ahead;" replied Kenta, "I'm sure they'll believe you."

Argus growled as they ended the Video feed. "We just put our money where our Mouth is," Veronica said in Realization, "We're either the biggest Badasses of all time, or we're completely fucked."

"By the Time NCR realizes they've been played it'll already be too late," stated Ryusuke, "The Mojave will belong to us and the majority of their Military Assets in our possession."

 **DONE!**

EXPLANATIONS!

Q: Why have Enclave Remnants flock to the Mojave?

A: it's all a part of the Plan.

Q: Why put Enclave and Brotherhood Leadership in place during the speech?

A: Again, it's all a part of the Plan.

Q: why make Hanlon Ranger Ghost's Uncle?

A: It felt right.

Q: how common are Psykers in fallout.

A: you'd have a better chance of taming an Adult Deathclaw.

Until next time folks, and remember to write a review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I got another chapter for you, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, Nuff said.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

 **CHAPTER 7**

It was two weeks after the Legion's Assassination Attempt. Ryusuke and his Entourage walked into the Lucky 38 with Mark and Ghost among them. "Targets Acquired," mumbled the two Omerta thugs who were waiting for them.

XxX

The Frey's were on guard when two Omerta's walked into the 38 and shocked when they brought out a set of Heavy Incinerator's. Rainah's eyes widened in fear as she yelled, "FUCKING SHIT!" She wouldn't be able to stop them from doing damage, even with her Telekinesis.

Just as they prepared to unleash a stream of deadly flames, Mina jumped in front and put her hands out in front of her, "NO!"

The Patrons of the Lucky 38 were awestruck by the sight of this 17 year old girl keeping the Flames at bay through her will power alone. Rainah realized that she had failed to isolate the FEV in her Gene's: Mina is a Psyker. She quickly knocked out the Omerta Thugs and turned her attention to her Daughter, who was busy quelling the flames. Once the fire had been extinguished, Mina passed out.

Mark caught his sister before she hit the ground and checked her pulse, "She's alive."

"Take those two up to the Cocktail Lounge," Ordered Kenta, "I want answers."

"I'd like to interrogate them," Stated Rainah.

The Courier nodded, "That is acceptable as long as I get answers... Someone get me Cachino."

"I'll handle that," said Ulysses.

XxX

The two Omerta's woke up to find themselves tied up in a place they'd never seen. Wherever they are, they're very high up. "Quite the view isn't it," Rainah asked as she walked up from behind them, "The Cocktail Lounge is VIP Access only since it's directly below the Penthouse." Rainah grabbed a chair and sat down in front of them, "A lot of people want to know what the fuck you were doing."

"Do your worst bitch," declared Thug one, "We won't talk." Rainah's eyes glowed a sickly Yellow as both Thugs felt an extreme pressure in their skull's. "ARG, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!?"

"Fun fact," the blond said as she steadily increased the pressure, "I'm a Psyker who could make your head explode with a Thought, which is what I'm doing right now, only... Slower." She smiled evilly as the two writhed in pain.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU BITCH," Thug Two ground out.

"It takes approximately 1000 Pounds Per Square Inch of Pressure to make the Human Skull explode," Rainah said smugly, "And we're only at forty PSI... That's a mere 4% of the required pressure..." Rainah's Sadistic smirk only reinforced this statement as she asked, "Are you sure you want to play this game?"

"We were tasked by Caesar Lanius to kill Ryusuke Kenta and his Entourage," cried Thug One.

"Thank you," Rainah chimed happily as she put Sawed-off Shotgun against his forehead, "You get a painless death." She pulled the Trigger before turning her attention to Thug Two and said, "I can tell there is nothing of importance you can say to me, so your death is gonna hurt~"

XxX

After a half hour of tortured screams, the screaming finally stopped. Rainah walked out of the Elevator and into the Penthouse where everyone else was waiting. "They were Nero and Big Sal's followers who recieved orders from Lanius to kill Kenta and his friends."

"That explains what they were doing," said Cachino.

Veronica nodded, "And I have a Pretty Good idea of where they got the Heavy Incinerator's."

"Looks like we'll have to pay Gloria and Jean-Baptiste a visit," surmised the Courier, "Joshua, Ulysses, Cass, Gannon, Boone, Mark, Ghost, and I will deal with them, hopefully things can be resolved peacefully."

"What do you plan to do with the place if they can't be," asked Veronica.

Kenta smirked, "We'll put some Enclave Scientists and Brotherhood Scribes in charge of running the Store."

"That would give up an additional source of Income," surmised Gannon, "and the use of Enclave Scientists and Brotherhood Scribes would make the Quality of the Product Truly Top of the Line."

XxX

Kenta and the people he had selected to go with him walked through Freeside. They were slightly surprised when the Silver Rush Crier Opened Fire on them. Joshua drew his gun and put 6 rounds into the man, "DIE WHERE YOU STAND!"

"I think it's safe to say that Gloria won't talk," Kenta said as he drew his Ranger Sequoia.

Cass brought Maria out and said, "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"If it's a fight they want," Boone said as he loaded a clip into his Hunting Rifle, "Then it's a fight they'll get."

"Wouldn't surprise me if they have a Battle Line setup," stated Ulysses as he readied two specially modified 9mm pistols. They have the Extended Mags, and an Upgraded Firing Mechanism that allows for Full-Auto.

Mark brought out his twin .357's and nodded silently: he was already in the Zone. "Why is it so hard for people to behave in a civilized manner," asked Arcade.

"Because they're Van Graff's," answered Ghost, "They don't do civil."

XxX

Glorai and Jean Baptiste were surprised to here from the Guard at the front door that The Courier had survived the Assassination Attempt. Rumor has it that it was Rainah Frey's little girl that Foiled the Attempt, and that the girl is a Psyker like her Mother. "Everyone be prepared for their Arrival," ordered Gloria, "We need to catch them off Guard, and drawing them into the Silver Rush will allow up to create a Kill Zone."

The Guard came in and said, "The Crier's dead."

"Then they're almost here," stated Jean Baptiste.

Gloria nodded, "Alright, everyone into Positions."

XxX

Ryusuke knew that Gloria had set a trap when he didn't see the Guard at the front door. "Well this complicates things," growled Boone.

Kenta nodded, "No kidding."

It was at this moment that Pacer and the King stepped out of the Kings Hang Out. "I have a favor to ask of you on Pacer's behalf," declared the King, "Please spare Gloria's life."

"Didn't think you liked anyone from NCR Territory," teased Ryusuke.

Pacer looked away and said, "There are exceptions, alright."

"I can't promise we won't rough her up," The Courier explained, "But her brother has got to go."

"No complaints from me," answered Pacer.

Ryusuke thought of an Approach to use before he said, "We'll toss in a couple Flash bangs, kill the Guard's and Jean Baptiste, and then Knock Gloria out."

"A good plan if there ever was," stated Joshua.

"Let's just get this thing over with," grumbled Boone.

They walked up to the Front Door where Kenta tossed in two Flash bangs as planned before they rushed in. "Prepare to meet your maker," declared Graham as he turned to the Left Flank and put two Rounds in the three guards there. Ryusuke and Cass put the other two guards down with a bullet in both of their targets head's. Mark and Ghost Gunned Jean Baptiste down, and Ulysses snuck up behind Gloria and knocked her out.

"I want you to get to work examining the condition of the weapons, Arcade," Ordered Kenta.

Arcade nodded, "Understood, I'll get right on it."

XxX

When Gloria came to, she saw she was in a dark room, handcuffed to a chair. "Fuck my head hurts."

"Any Questions you have that needs answering," asked a deep voice.

"Who are you," she demanded, "And where's my brother!?"

"I'm Ulysses, the Messenger of the East," he answered, "and your brother is dead." Gloria actually cried when she heard that; sure Jean was like a rabid dog, but he was still her brother! "If you want to know the Why of it... You and your brother were a lot like Caesar and Lanius: One holding the others leash."

"What does that have to do with any of this," she asked boldly.

Ulysses sighed, "While not as dangerous, your brother was a savage beast like Lanius, while not as charismatic, you are cold and calculating like Caesar was."

"Don't compare of to that Tyrant," she hissed, "I'm nothing like him."

"Maybe not exactly like Caesar," said a woman, "But you use the same tactics."

"And while you lack Caesar's Charisma," elaborated another man with a more menacing voice, "you have his tactical cunning."

"Who are you people," she asked.

The lights flicked on to reveal a Man with a Dread Locks wearing a tattered Duster and a Breathing Mark, a woman with Dread Locks wearing a suit of Leather Armor, and a Man covered in bandages. "Does that answer your question," asked Ulysses.

"I don't know who she is," answered Gloria.

"My name is Siri," she answered, "And I'm Ulysses wife."

Gloria nodded, "Why didn't you kill me too?"

"The King requested we kept you alive on Pacer's behalf," answered Siri.

Gloria smiled bitterly at that, "He deserves better than me."

"I don't want anyone else," said Pacer as he walked in, "I want you." He then knelt down in front of her as Ulysses took off the cuffs and pulled out a velvet box, "Gloria Van Graff, will you be my Queen?"

After a moment of Silence, Gloria wrapped her arms around Pacer and whispered, "Yes." It was them that she realized something: she's free. Free from her family issues, free from her family name, free to begin again. "If it's alright, I think it would be best he Gloria Van Graff died at the Silver Rush," she explained, "I'm Gloria Silverton."

"That can be arranged," said Ryusuke as he walked in, "Enjoy your freedom Ms. Silverton."

XxX

Rainah and Jason sat at their Daughters bedside while Lilynette used the Super Computer in the Lucky 38's Penthouse to compare Gene charts. "I thought we isolated it," Rainah said wearily.

Jason sighed, "So did I... Why didn't she tell us?"

"She was afraid," Rainah whispered in realization, "I told her and Mark of the countless assassination attempts... It must have sounded like a horror story to her, so she hid her powers out of fear."

"I think I figured it out," said Lilynette as she walked into the Presidential suite, "The Psyker Gene is now a Recessive Gene."

"Would you care to elaborate for us," Jason asked his Sister.

"After comparing here Gene Chart with her brother's and both Yours, I realized that she has a gene that only Rainah and herself has," the Red head explained as she brought out a folder yellow with age, "It wasn't until I compared hers and Mark's Gene Charts with this one that I figured it out."

Jason gulped in fear: the contents of said folder had been Taboo because of his wife: It was the medical Records of Elizabeth Frey, Mina's deceased Twin sister, who died in a fire when she and Mina were three years old. "What did you find," asked Rainah, her voice trembling with emotions.

"I found that Mark and Lizzie have the same exact gene Sequence," answered Lilynette, "With exception of one Chromosome, of course." she set the folders down and Put Mina and Rainah's side by side, "You know this particular Gene is what we've labeled the FEV Gene," said Lilynette as she pointed to it on Rainah's chart, "It turns out that Mark and Elizabeth have it too," as she pointed to a Recessive Gene, "except it's inactive." She then brought up Mina's chart and highlighted the same Gene, but it was different. While Mark and Lizzie's were faint, but there, Mina's was vibrant and alive by comparison. "As you can see," finished Lily, "It's much more active in Mina's case."

"What made us different," Mina asked in a small voice.

Rainah immeditely engulfed her daughter in a fierce hug. "I am so mad at you for not telling me," the mother of two said as she released her daughter, "but I'm that much happier that you're okay."

"It's because you're Identical Twins," explained the Red Head, "Lizzie got all the Dominant Gene's, and you got the Recessive ones."

"So if Mark or I have Twin's one of them will be a Psyker," surmised Mina, "what he we have one kid?"

"The odds of that bike being a Psyker are significantly lower," Her Aunt explained, "There's only a 1% chance that they'll be a Psyker."

Mina nodded and pulled her legs into her chest: it was so strange to see her so depressed. After careful consideration, Lilynette had just the thing to cheer her niece up. "Since you're in dire need of something to take your mind off of all this sooo," Lilynette pulled out a red envelope with gold trim and handed it to her, "You're officially invited to Lilynette Frey's monthly Girl's Only Social."

Truth be told, it was a Lesbian Sex Orgy that the Red Head hosted at the Old Mormon Fort in the Past... There were also fewer potential attendants in the past, so they had to find a New Location. They ended up choosing the El Rey Motel since the Former Scribe is cruel bitch. "Thank you so much Aunt Lily," Mina said as she hugged the Red Head. Lilynette simply hugged back

XxX

Sammy Weathers had been having some very strange dreams ever since she'd been freed from Cottonwood Cove, dream's that involved her being treated like a sex slave. The part that worried her is how much it turned her on: she'd actually masturbated to the memories of the dreams. So here she was waiting to talk to Lilynette Frey at Julie Farkas' reluctant recommendation. "So Sammy Weathers," asked the Red Head as she walked in, "What seems to be..." She paused once she looked at the girl, "God damn you're a busty one."

"J-J-Julie s-said you could help me," the sixteen year old stammered out.

Lily giggled, "Yes, now what seems to be the problem?"

"I've been having these dreams ever since I'd been freed," explained the Teenager, "And in them I'm a Sex Slave."

"And you've been getting off to it and now you're afraid there is something wrong with you," the Red Head surmised, "Sound about right?"

"Yes," she said with suprise.

"I can assure you that there is nothing wrong with you," Lilynette said with a smile, "You're just a Submissive."

Sammy tilted her head in confusion, "A submissive?"

"Someone who takes pleasure in being a slave," the Former scribe explained.

Sammy nodded, "So what should I do?"

"You need a Dominant as your Sexual Partner," she answered before producing a Red Envelop with Gold Trim, "This is an Invitation to my Monthly Girls Only Social, and I plan on introducing you to my niece."

"Your Niece," the teenager asked.

Lilynette smiled, "Her name is Mina Frey and I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly"

XxX

-ONE WEEK LATER-

Sammy followed a mixed group of Followers members, NCR Soldiers, Locals. Some of the Notable faces are Francine Garret, Julie Farkas, Major Elizabeth Kieran, and Gloria Silverton. They were headed to the Vegas Strip where they would Ride the Monorail to Camp McCarran, which is right across the road from the ElRey Motel. Once inside the Vegas Strip They were joined by Emily Ortal, Dazzle, Joana, Marjorie, and Liza O'malley. They saw Red Lucy and Sarah Weintraub walking through the Far Gate, and the blond had a nervous look on her face. "I take it you've decided to join us," asked Emily.

"Actually we're on our way to the Lucky 38," the owner of the Vault 21 Hotel replied.

The Servant of the Thorn nodded in agreement, "The Hunter and his Huntress wish to know us deeper."

"Nothing wrong with that," Commented Major Kieran.

They then entered the Monorail Station where the Major used her Rank to get them a ride. Sammy was still in the dark about this event. Sure she had asked around, but no one was willing to give her a straight answer: Either looks of Envy, Disgust, or Lustful Desire. "I guess I'll get my answers today," she mumbled to herself.

XxX

They arrived at Camp McCarran where two more NCR Soldier joined the party: Corpral Betsy of the NCR 1st Recon and MP Lieutenant Carrie Boyd. "You girl's ready for some fun," Betsy practically challenged. The other women cheered, which made her stand out. Betsy zeroed in on the sixteen year old and said, "You seem pretty young, but damn are you cute."

Sammy blushed as she bowed and said, "Th-Th-Th-Thank You ma'am."

Major Kieran went up to the Corpral and whispered something in her far causing the sniper to nod. "Relax kid," Betsy said more casually, "Just try to enjoy yourself, Okay?"

"Yes ma'am," the young lady replied a little less nervously.

XxX

They were greeted by Lilynette, Lady Veronica Santangelo, and a teenage girl that Sammy assumed to be Mina when they arrived at the refurbished El Rey Motel. "I'm glad you could all come," the Red head said cheerfully as she removed her robe to reveal she was wearing an All-Black Ensemble of a Corset with a Garter Belt and Stockings. Sammy blushed When she say the small patch of Red Hair just above her entrance. The woman's clear lack of panties left nothing to the Imagination.

Mina saw how terrified the girl was and turned to her Aunt with an accusing glare, "You didn't tell her?"

"I figured she was smart enough to figure it out for herself," Lilynette replied, "Guess I was wrong." Rather than gratify her Aunt, Mina walked up to the shell shocked Teen and took her to one of the Rooms. "We'll leave them be," She said calmly before yelling, "NOW WHO IS READY TO HAVE SOME DIRTY, SEXY FUN!?"

XxX

First thing Mina noticed was how dark it was, so she lit a match and used her Pyrokinesis to expand the flame. "Whoa," Sammy said in amazement, "I had no idea you were a Psyker! That is so cool!"

"At least one of up thinks so," Mina said bitterly as she took notice of the candles in the Room. She them split the flame apart and used the smaller flames to light the candles, "from what my mom has told me, it's a double-edged sword."

Sam shrugged as she sat down on the bed, "That doesn't mean you should let the fear of persecution rule you."

"That's... A good point," Mina realized. She then noticed the Dresses had a note on it. "Here's everything you girls could possibly want, love Aunt Lily," Mina read.

Sammy walked up beside her as she opened it and blushed at the sight of the various toys. But it was when she saw the leather collar with a leash attached that she actually reached out for something. "Could you put this on me?"

XxX

Sammy and Mina woke up in a lovers embrace the next morning, both satisfied with last night's romp. "Last night was fun," Mina whispered to Sam.

Sammy sighed in satisfaction, "We should do that again sometime."

They immediately got dressed and walked out to see a bunch of NCR Troopers and Fiend's bound and a group of Securitrons guarding them. "Why am I not surprised," asked Betsy.

"Because this is to be expected of men," answered Veronica.

Boyd sighed, "Corpral Betsy, Major Kieran, and I will see to it that these soldiers are properly reprimanded... The fiends have thirty seconds to get the hell outta my sight." The fiends immediately took off, heading back to Vault 3.

Lilynette shrugged and said, "I don't know about you girls, but I had fun."

XxX

Mina and Sam decided to take the long way back since it gave them a chance to get to know more about each other. "So your dad was an abusive prick that drove you and your family to run away from him which resulted in the Legion capturing you," asked Mina.

Samantha nodded, "That about sums it up... What about you?"

"I'm a Psyker with Pyrokinesis whose family has been hunted because my Great Grandfather was the Master," explained Mina.

Sam was confused, "The Master?"

"You know what a Super Mutant is, right?" Sammy nodded, so Mina continued, "The Master created them by dipping ordinary humans in vats of the Forced Evolutionary Virus, or FEV."

Sam was horrified, "How'd you guys survive?"

"We moved out here and started prospecting," answered Mina, "Then one day we get a job running the Lucky 38 and here I am talking to a cute 16 year old girl with a killer rack."

"OH MY GOD! WHY ARE PEOPLE SO FIXATED ON MY CHEST!?"

"Because you're a D-cup," replied Mina.

Samantha huffed before groping Mina, "What about these puppies? They're pretty big."

"I'm a C-cup so yours are bigger," replied Mina before she kissed her lover.

Once they broke the kiss Sammy said, "I always wanted to try my hand at prospecting."

"Then you'll need some Armor and a weapon," replied Mina, "And knowing my mom, we'll have to deal with a third wheel."

XxX

Sarah looked out the window of the Lucky 38's Penthouse and marveled at the view: she'd never seen such a sight. "You can see the bulk of the Mojave Wasteland from here," declared Kenta as he, Cass, and Lucy walked up behind her.

"It is quite the view," the blond admitted.

Ryusuke then handed Sarah a golden card. "That's a Lucky 38 VIP Pass," he explained, "It gives you access to the Cocktail Lounge and Penthouse."

"How many people have these," asked the owner of the Vault 21 Hotel.

The Courier smiled, "Only people I trust."

XxX

-THREE DAYS LATER-

Mina had been right about her mother assigning them a third wheel, or bodyguard. The individual chosen was Tyris Novar due to his age. Mina had made it very clear that while Tyris would be allowed to use his Assault Carbine and 12.7mm pistol, he would have to leave the Power Armor behind. As a result he decided to year a set of Combat Armor Reinforced. Mina already has the gear she needs, Gecko-Backed Leather Armor, a Hunting Shotgun with Dragons Breath Rounds, and a Super-Heated Cosmic Knife. Sammy has nothing, so they went to the Gun Runners to buy Sammy some gear. "What would you recommend, Mina?"

"We'll take a Suit of Leather Armor, a Service Rifle, a 9mm Pistol, 200 Armor piercing rounds for the Rifle, and 130 standard sounds for the Pistol," Mina told the Vendortron.

"That will be 1730 Caps."

Mina handed over the caps before handing Sam the armor, "Put this on first."

Ten minutes later, Sam was equipped for a day of Prospecting at the Repconn HQ.

 **DONE!**

EXPLANATIONS!

Q: why have the Omerta's do an assassination attempt?

A: Lanius can't simply let Caesar's death slide, so he used somebody he views as expendable. (and by expendable I mean he wants them dead)

Q: does it really take 1000 psi to explode the human skull?

A: I honestly don't know… Tried to find that information on google, but couldn't. If anyone does know the exact PSI needed to explode the Human skull, let me know.

Q: Did I take the Recessive gene thing from Metal Gear Solid?

A: Yes, because it makes things simpler.

Q: why put Sammy Weathers and Mina Frey together

A: That was a joint decision between the owner of Mina Frey, Giratina Zero, and myself.

Q: Why use the EL Rey Motel for this Lesbian Sex Orgy?

A: because I'm a cruel bastard.

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS, BE SURE TO WRITE A REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I got another chapter for you, and some surprises to go along with it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, Nuff said.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

 **CHAPTER 8**

After a four hour trek that involved a couple of Skirmishes with some Fiends Tyris, Mina, and Sammy were standing outside the Repconn HQ. Given Repconn's Pre-War Military Contracts, Repconn HQ is a Prospector's dream. "What do you think we'll find," Sam asked no one in particular.

"Mostly junk," replied Mina, "but there's bound to be a few energy weapons lying around, and those will sell for a good price."

"Can you give me a price range," the youngest asked.

"Laser Pistols sell for 175 caps, Plasma Pistols sell for 200, Recharger Pistols and Plasma Defenders are like the holy grail coming in at 2,700 for the Recharger and 3,000 for the Defender," explained Mina, "Laser Rifles are worth 800 and Plasma Rifles 1,300."

"Wow!"

Tyris rolled his eyes, "We'll be lucky to make a few hundred caps."

XxX

They walked in to see four dead Fiends on the floor. "Check the corpses," ordered Mina. They managed to get a Laser RCW, a Hunting Rifle, a Trail Carbine, and a Tri-Beam Laser Rifle. "Good thing we brought fifty Weapon Repair Kits," remarked Mina, "We'll be able to sell these for top dollar... That's 13,050 caps right out the gate."

"That's because this is a Good spot to scavenge," grumbled Tyris.

Mina rolled her eyes and said, "You're just mad that you were proven wrong." she then walked up to the computer terminal and got to work hacking it. After a few minutes she got the door open and said, "Shall we?"

Sammy went first and found a door to her right, but was curious about the door down the hall. "Hey Mina," she called out, "Think there's anything good over there?"

Mina saw the door and noticed the security measures. "Possibly," she replied, "I'll get to work on hacking it."

"What about me," asked Tyris.

Mina looked at the other door and said, "See if you can't get that opened up."

"Could be worse," Tyris grumbled as he got to work, "I could be going after Bounties with Captain Bauer."

XxX

-OUTSIDE DRIVER NEPHI'S LAIR-

Captain Richard Bauer brought the scope of his Marksman Carbine up and shouted, "Come and get it you Fucking Fucks!" The next two minutes were filled with the death screams of multiple fiends as the man killed them.

XxX

It wasn't what he'd be doing under circumstances so much as who he'd be doing it with. Captain Bauer was deadly serious about his job and is so hard to read that his body language alone would not allow anyone with him to have any fun at work. "I get being professional, but the guy is way too unpredictable," Tyris sighed, "I can never tell when he's kidding around."

It was at this point that Tyris found the Sweet Spot. "Let's see what we've got." He walked in and found a Plasma Pistol, Plasma Rifle, a bunch Microfusion Cells, and Energy Cells lying on the counter. "That's a good 1,500 caps," he said with a grin.

This Terminal was proving to be much more difficult than the last one: she'd been forced to reboot it five times so far. "Sixth times a charm," she said to herself.

"You've said that the last few times," groaned Sammy.

Mina sighed, "This doors security is extremely high-level, so I'm willing to bet there is something of considerable value behind it." It was at this point that she successfully hacked the terminal, "Yes! We're in."

"It's about time," quipped Sam.

They walked in to see a Room with a collapsed sealing, a Safe with a bunch of Microfusion Cells on top and a Plasma rifle in the corner. "I was honestly expecting more," admitted Mina.

Sammy went and picked up the Plasma Rifle and noticed right away it was different. She noticed something written on the side, "Q-35 Matter Modulator."

"Q-35 Matter Modulator," Mina asked, "I actually remember reading something referring to a weapon project pertaining to that name... It was in the old files belonging to my Great Grandpa."

"What do you know about it," asked Sammy.

"Not much," admitted Mina, "only that it was supposed to be a more efficient Plasma Rifle."

"So we sell it or what," asked Sam.

Mina thought about it and said, "No. We keep it, and see if we can use it as a prototype for some second Generation Plasma Rifles."

"Okay," replied Sammy.

Mina then grabbed a handful of Microfusion Cells and handed them to Sammy, "We need to field test it."

"You want me to use this," Samantha asked in shock.

Mina nodded, "Most Energy Weapons have little to no recoil, with the exception of the Gauss Rifle."

"So just point and shoot," Little Weathers surmised.

Mina nodded, "Exactly."

XxX

Captain Bauer was preparing to go Off Cook-Cook when he came across a peculiar sight: It seemed the Fiends were attacking one of their own. It was after he looked at the lone fighter through his scope that he saw the uncanny resemblance to Mina, aside from the glasses, she possessed that his curiosity peaked. "What the fuck is this shit?" He watched as she ripped a Hunting Rifle out of one individual's hands and shot him in the head.

Rather the chamber another round, she stabbed the barrel through the heart of her second victim, and quickly broke the neck of her third. This left the fourth and final Fiend to face her alone. He attempted to clobber her with his Pool Cue, but she took it from him and drove it up through his skull.

Richard was surprised by the girl's efficiency in dealing with these fiends and went up to her. "Are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied in a shaky voice, "It's just a bit shocking to see what my otherside is capable of."

"Other side," asked Captain Bauer.

"I have MPD," explained the girl, "and my second personality is called Bloody Mary."

"So what do I call you then," asked the Enclave Officer.

She smiled and said, "Liz, or Lizzie."

"As in Elizabeth," he asked with distinctly higher curiosity.

"That's my name."

He remembered how Mina had a twin sister named Elizabeth who supposedly died when they were young, "I would like you to come with me... I want to see if I'm right about something."

"Um, okay."

XxX

Captain Bauer took the girl to the old Mormon Fort to see Lilynette for DNA Testing. The Red head was quite surprised to see the undeniable similarities between the two... more like human cloning. After taking the blood sample and testing it against Elizabeth Frey's, it came back a Perfect Match. It was quite the surprise for Elizabeth when this Red Head came back in and tearfully wrapped her arms around her in a fierce huh saying, "You're alive, Oh my God I can't believe it."

"Um, yeah," Elizabeth said in confusion.

"Wait until Jason and Rainah hear about this," Lily squealed joyfully, "But we must get you something to year other than these rags."

"Who are Jason and Rainah," asked the teen.

It was then Lilynette realized she hadn't explained anything to the poor girl. "I am so sorry," she apologized, "I let my excitement get the better of me... You see... I'm your Aunt."

Lizzy was confused, "What?"

"I guess that is a bit much to start with," the Red Head mumbled, "Do you remember anything from when you were three?"

"Not much," she said shyly, "just a big fire and someone calling out my name in desperation."

"That was your mother, Rainah," explained Lilynette.

Elizabeth's posture changed ever so slightly as she asked in a much harsher tone, "How do I know if you're telling us the truth."

"You must be Mary," Lily said with a delighted smile as she pulled out Both DNA Charts, "The proof is in pudding, or rather... You're DNA."

After careful examination Mary conceded, "Alright, I believe you...So now what?"

"We need to get you some new clothes," the Red Head chimed.

"What's the matter with my current outfit," asked Mary.

Her expression deadpanned as she said, "You look like a savage." She then went through an old trunk until she pulled out a Woman's Merc Adventurer Outfit and said, "This should be more socially acceptable."

"It doesn't offer as much protection," grumbled Mary.

Lilynette sighed, "We can get you something better at a later date, okay?"

"Fine," Mary replied before giving control back to Lizzie.

"Mary's extremely protective of us," explained Liz, "We've been on our own since we were three."

"And that is understandable," Lily said in a reassuring tone.

XxX

As Mina, Samantha, and Tyris walked through the ruins, they soon found themselves ambushed by a group of Fiends. "Looks like eight of these bastards," growled Tyris, "Armed with one Hunting Rifle, two Trail Carbines, a Lever-Action Shotgun, two Tri-Beam Laser Rifles, a Laser RCW, and a Rebar Club."

"I've been up against worse odds," remarked Mina as she blasted the Melee fighter with her shotgun and used her Psyker abilities to intensify the flames.

Tyris put an entire clip across the fiends advance, killing the one with a Hunting Rifle and the two with the Trail Carbines. "That was my last clip," he growled as he drew his pistol and shot the two with the Tri-Beam Laser Rifles, but it got hit by a stray shot from the Laser RCW and melted his pistol, burning his hands.

Sammy brought the Q-35 up and liquefied the last one before asking, "You alright Tyris?"

"I'll live," he ground out.

XxX

Mina's expedition arrived at Freeside's East Gate an hour and a half later. "We can sell later," stated Mina, "We need to get Tyris to a doctor, pronto."

"No arguments here," Tyris said between gritted teeth.

Sammy nodded and said, "Good thing your Aunt is one of the Followers Doctors."

XxX

They walked through the gates of the Old Mormon Fort where Julie saw them and asked, "How did you burn your hands like this?"

"A Fiend got a lucky shot with a Laser RCW," explained Tyris, "He melted my pistol."

Julie looked at Tyris' hands and said, "Looks like mostly third degree burns with a few second degree burns mixed in... You're lucky you still have your hands."

"No kidding," he chuckled before cringing in pain.

"I should be able to have this treated in a few minutes," said Julie as she took a Nevada Agave Plant and used it to soothe the pain caused by the burns. She then took a couple Stimpacks and injected them into his hands to encourage the growth of new cells. "They'll be good as new by tomorrow, but you should be able to use them within reason in a couple of hours," assured Doctor Farkas.

"Thanks for patching me up," replied Tyris.

XxX

Lilynette lead Elizabeth through Freeside, and stopped briefly at the Strip North Gate. "I can tell you're nervous about this," the Red Head said in a reassuring tone, "But I feel you should be warned that Rainah's a tad more emotional than most."

"W-w-what do you mean," Lizzie asked.

Lily replied, "She'll probably give you an emotional crying hug that'll evolve into a group hug from all of us."

"And by us you mean..."

"Your siblings, parents, and I," answered Lilynette.

"I'll t-t-t-try not to freak out," Lizzie stammered out.

XxX

Lilynette glanced around the Casino as they walked in and saw that none of their family was at work. "I guess they're in the Presidential Suite," she said to herself as she guided Elizabeth to the elevator and took it up to the Cocktail Lounge. Once there they saw Mark and Ghost having a drink. Lily took Liz to the other side and sat her on one of the couches facing the Windows. "Wait right here," the Red head ordered.

"Okay," Lizzie replied quietly.

Lily then went up to her nephew and said, "Mark, could you get Mina, Rainah and my brother? I have something important to show the family."

Mark knew better than to ask questions so he signaled Emily to follow him. He walked back in with everyone else in tow ten minutes later, and Lilynette did not miss the blush on her nephews face. "Alright Sis," demanded Jason, "What's so important that you would send Mark to interrupt me and Rainah's alone time."

The former scribe smiled as she lead them to the couch were Lizzie was sitting.

Rainah was like a deer caught in the head lights of a truck: the light brown hair and the small frame screamed Mina, but Mina was standing beside her. After finally finding her voice she asked, "Elizabeth?"

Lizzie turned around after hearing a strangely familiar voice say her name, and saw a beautiful blond with blue eyes standing with a rugged man with long, Dark Brown hair kept in a wild ponytail and Gray Eyes wearing Reinforced Leather Armor, another man a few years older than herself with Brown Hair and Gray eyes wearing a black Duster and a Desperado Cowboy Hat, Aunt Lily standing off to the side with a smile, and a Girl who looks exactly like herself, minus the glasses. Her instincts told her who the blond is to her, "Mom?"

"Oh my little Lizzie," Rainah said as she tearfully embraced her long lost daughter. She pulled away and said, "Let me get a good look at you!" The Blond examined her daughter and said, "You've grown into such a beautiful young lady."

Jason went up to her next with trembling hands outstretched as he cupped her cheeks into his palms, trying to make sure this wasn't a dream before wrapping his arms around her, shedding a few tears as he whispered, "I have dreamed of every night since the fire... Now to see that dream come true? It's almost too much for me."

Mark walked up to her next and said, "Hey squirt."

She frowned at that and said, "I'm seventeen."

"I know," her brother replied, "I'm just not sure what I should say is all."

Mina came up next, reaching out and taking the glasses off. "It is you," she said as she hugged her long lost Twin Sister, "Oh my God it really is you."

Mary had finally had enough, so she took control and shoved Mina away. "You think that we'll just forget all that time we were alone," she seethed, "That we'd forgive you for leaving us for dead!? THINK AGAIN!" She then stormed off leaving her family in shock.

"I was afraid of this," sighed Lily, "It seems her second personality feels we abandoned her."

"Second personality," everyone else asked in unison.

Lilynette nodded, "Elizabeth is the dominant personality, but she's a pacifist for the most part... The one who yelled at us is Bloody Mary, and she's much more violent than Lizzie."

XxX

Mary stormed out of the Lucky 38, "Stupid family expecting us to go on with life like nothing ever happened."

' _They n-never said anything l-like that_ ,' Elizabeth said from within their mind.

"But they implied it," snapped Mary before she bumped into Tyris Novar, "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING JACKASS!"

"Calm down Mina," grumbled Tyris, "You know what happened to my hands!"

"Oh so you're a friend of my twin sister's huh," Mary said in an accusing tone.

Tyris was surprised, "Twin sister? I didn't know the Supreme Commandante had three children?"

"Supreme Commandante," asked the Irrate young woman.

"Lady Rainah," explained Tyris, "Which makes her your mother."

"What's your connection to her anyways," she demanded.

Tyris did as his own mother had instructed and saluted her saying, "Corpral Tyris Novar of the Neo-Enclave ma'am."

"Get away from me," Mary said with a thinly veiled hostility, "I don't want anything to do with that self-righteous bitch."

"I didn't want to leave all my friends behind at Wyoming to come to the Mojave," he growled out, "SO DON'T GO THINKING YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE UPSET WITH YOUR MOTHER! GOT THAT!?"

Mary was shocked: here was someone who was forced to leave everything behind on her mother's orders. "Do you hate her?"

"She's trying to give Enclave Remnants like us a place to live without fear of persecution," he replied, "So no, I don't hate her... But I am frustrated with her."

' _I knew there w-w-was more t-t-to it than we thought,_ ' added Lizzie, ' _that fire must have been an assassination attempt._ '

"I'm sorry," said Mary, "but we've been on our own sense we were three years old."

"We," asked Tyris.

"W-w-w-we have Multiple Personality Disorder," explained Lizzie, "I'm Lizzie, the d-dominant p-personality."

Mary took control again, "And I'm Mary, the one you've been talking to."

"So there are two of you sharing one body," asked Tyris.

Mary nodded as she smiled, "That's exactly it."

"If you said something like this to my mom she'd call it a scientific impossibility," explained Tyris, "but after conversing with you I'm inclined to believe there actually is two of you in there."

"I must admit it's nice to have someone who believes us for once," Mary replied with a smile.

Tyris nodded, "Yeah... You do realize your mother is likely to assign you a bodyguard since she doesn't want to lose you again."

"You volunteering," asked Mary.

Tyris shrugged his shoulders and said, "More like suggesting that you request me because we had a run in and you're more trusting of me as a result."

"Fine then," replied Bloody Mary, "We will see to it that this happens."

They walked into the Lucky 38 a few minutes later and discussed the assignment of a bodyguard with Rainah. After making their case, the blond agreed to make Tyris her bodyguard.

XxX

Mary and Lizzie agreed to accompany Tyris, Mina, and her girlfriend to Mick&Ralph's the next morning on account of having nothing better to do. "We don't have enough caps on hand to buy everything off of you," explained Mick after appraising the merchandise, "so why don't we barter by throwing in a few items from our stock?"

"Fair enough," replied Mina.

Tyris noticed the 12.7mm Pistol with the words 'Li'l Devil' printed on the side and a badass Mantis Gauntlet and asked, "Can we throw those two in?"

"Don't see why not," shrugged Mick, "They're specialty items so they cost a lot... They'll shave 24,500 caps of the 40,960cap total."

Sammy noticed a fully modded Hunting Rifle. "How about that hunting," she asked.

"That's priced at 2,950 caps which'll leave you with 13,510 caps," replied Mick.

Ralph nodded and said, "We can pay you that."

"Throw in 500 Armor Piercing .308 rounds and we're good," declared Mina, "You guys get your weapons and I get the remaining caps."

"Here are your bullets," said Mick.

Ralph handed them a bag of caps, "and here's the 9,010 caps we owe you."

Tyris walked up to Elizabeth and handed her the Gauntlet, "I figure Mary'll like this thing."

"Like it," she asked, "We Love it so much we could kiss you!" Both teens blushed at those words.

"Maybe at a later date," suggested Tyris.

Elizabeth nodded and said, "A-a-after we know one an-another better."

"Isn't that sweet," said Richard Bauer as he made his presence known.

Tyris and Elizabeth practically jumped out of their skins at that. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU," screamed Mary.

Tyris sighed in defeat, "That's just the kinda man he is, Mary... You're better off accepting that he'll do things to get at you."

"Shit, Fuck, Damn," The Chicago native said, "you kids bought some expensive toys."

"We had a major score," explained Sammy as she loaded her new Rifle.

Mina nodded, "We needed a way to get our money's worth and this worked out."

"I also needed a new pistol after what happened yesterday," explained Tyris.

Mary took a couple of experimental jabs with her new weapon, "I like this thing."

XxX

Mina and Sammy decided to go do some target practice, so Tyris and Elizabeth were off to deliver the Q-35 to the Silver Rush. The store wasn't open yet, but they had access because Tyris' mother is one of the staff.

They walked in to see Two Brotherhood Scribes, Arcade Gannon, and Vanessa Novar at work. "Hey mom," Tyris yelled playfully.

Vanessa jumped in surprise, "Oh my God Ty, don't scare your poor mother like that!"

"It's not his fault that you scare easy," said a tall man with dark skin and Tribal Tattoo Markings on his face that walked out of the back room.

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Of course you're siding with him."

"You're just devoted to your work," replied Tyrone, "You get so wrapped up in it that you become ignorant to the world around you... It's one of your most endearing qualities."

"Thank you Tyrone," Vanessa said sweetly.

Tyris handed the Q-35 to Arcade saying, "This is an advanced prototype that should be studied in order to create the generation of Plasma Rifles." He then grabbed Elizabeth and dragged her out before his parents flirting could poison her mind.

XxX

Ulysses, Kenta and Siri were busy producing Healing Poultices, Bitter Drinks, and Healing Powders when Cass walked in. "What's with all the Natural Remedies?"

"We'll probably use up all of our Stims and Doctor Bags by the time we reach Lanius that we'll need stuff like this immediately after," explained Ryusuke, "If it's alright, I'd like you to make some of that Cloud Kiss Venom I showed you how to make."

"You mean that one that's more potent than Bleak Venom," asked Cassidy.

The Courier nodded as he took out the Cloud Residue he had collected and said, "Yep."

"Alright then," replied Cass as she got to work making the deadliest Poison in the Wastes.

 **DONE!**

Q: Wasn't Elizabeth supposed to be dead?

A: After discussing things with Giratina Zero, he developed her and asked to have her be a part of the story. Elizabeth is them as a whole, Lizzie refers to the dominant personality, and Mary/Bloody Mary refers to the more psychotic personality.

Q: Is Cloud Kiss (Lethal) really deadlier than Bleak Venom?

A: Bleak venom does 15 DPS for 10 seconds. Cloud Kiss Lethal does 13 DPS for 13 seconds. Cloud Kiss comes in at a total of 169 damage, beating Bleak Venoms 150 by an infernal hair.

There's not much I can explain beyond this without giving away too much of my Plans for Hoover Dam, sooo... UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9

Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I got another chapter for you, and some surprises to go along with it. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, Nuff said.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

 **CHAPTER 9**

Ryusuke went through the equipment he had stockpiled in the Lucky 38's Basement. It was a sizable collection with Weapons ranging from 9mm Pistols to Miniguns, Laser Pistols to Gatling Lasers, and Sticks of Dynamite to Fat Man Mini Nuke Launchers. The Armors he had collected was also impressive: From hundreds of standard light, medium and heavy armors along with some experimental things from the Think Tank. One such experimental Armor is the Recon Power Armor: a blend of the Stealth Suit Mk II and Power Armor Technology that can generate a Stealth Field based on the Blueprints of the Stealth Boy Mk II. He also has a few Salvaged Power Armor suits that have been Gecko-Backed for increased combat effectiveness. The majority of the weapons and armor had been looted from Raider gangs like the Jackals, Vipers, Fiends, and Powder Gangers, and were poorly maintained because of it. Fortunately, Kenta has a near limitless supply of weapon repair kits thanks to the Sierra Madre Vending Machine at the abandon BoS Bunker.

"Yes Man," called Kenta, "is there anything I need to do in order to finish preparations for the Coming Battle?"

"Ooh! You need to plant this bug at the El Dorado Sub-Station," replied Yes Man as an automated claw handed him the device.

The Courier took it and said, "I'll get right on it." Ryusuke took the Elevator back up to the penthouse where Cass stood with her arms crossed, waiting for him.

"You're about to do something fun," she said, "and I want in."

Kenta shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright, let's grab ED-E and go."

XxX

Mary had been working to improve her armor, and was working to combine various Tribal Armor features with her Raider Badlands Armor. The end Result was stunning: she added a triple layer of Gecko Hide to the back like the ones used on White Leg Armor, a set of pauldrans like the ones used by the Dead Horses, and a Feather Dress like Waking Cloud's. She walked into the room Tyris had been assigned and pulled the covers off. "Wake up lazy," ordered Mary, "I'm bored and want to kill something."

"Does Elizabeth approve," he asked.

Lizzie's more timid nature came out, "There isn't m-m-much I c-can do t-to stop her when she g-g-gets like this."

"Alright," groaned Tyris as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his Combat Armor, "Now let's..." He finally got a good look at their outfit: it was like looking at a Tribal Goddess.

"What's the matter," teased Mary, "cat got your tongue?"

Tyris blushed and said, "W-what are you w-w-wearing?"

"I decided to upgrade my armor so I added a few modifications," answered Mary, "You like it don't you."

"Well... Yeah," he replied.

Mary smirked as she grinded up against him, "Do well and your tribal goddess might let you... Appease her."

Mary had been teasing Tyris like this for the past week, and it was hell on his hormonally charged body. "Where do you plan to go," he asked in a strained voice.

"Fiend Territory," she replied as she sauntered off.

XxX

They went out through the Freeside East Gate and headed southwest towards Fiend Territory. They were ambushed by four fiends the minute they entered Fiend territory, the two armed with Plasma Rifles were dealt with by Tyris. Mary rushed the other two, killing the first wit a jab to the chest, and the second with an upper cut that impaled the Mantis blade into his skull. "That must hurt soo good," moaned Mary.

Tyris grit his teeth in frustration: Mary and Elizabeth would be the death of him at this rate

XxX

When Tyris and Elizabeth arrived at the area surrounding Vault 3, they were bumped into Mina, who is armed with an Anti-Materiel Rifle, and Sam, who is carrying a Scoped Hunting Rifle. "Fancy meeting you here," greeted Mina.

Mary smirked and said, "You're doing some target practice I see."

"I'm really just spotting for Sammy," explained Mina, "Her marksmanship has been improving by leaps and bounds lately."

"The scope helps tremendously," added Samantha.

Tyris nodded, "Mary wanted to give her new armor a field test."

"And here we are," declared Mina, "Four teenagers looking to kill some Fiends."

XxX

Ulysses and Siri had spent the last week at the Zion National Park gathering Xander Roots, Broc Flowers, Nevada Agave Fruits, and Cave Fungus to make more Healing Poultices. After a week of foraging, they came back to the Mojave with fifty Poultices, and ten extra Xander Roots. "We should head for the Goodsprings area," mumbled Ulysses, "Plenty of Broc Flower around there."

"Along with some additional Xander Roots," added Siri.

Their minds made up, Ulysses and Siri headed towards Goodsprings.

XxX

Ryusuke, Cass, and ED-E walked up to the El Dorado Sub-Station where they were greeted by Lieutenant Haggerty, and fortunately, the Lt. and her men are on their side. "Sir," saluted Haggerty.

"At ease Lieutenant," ordered Kenta, "I'm here to plant a bug in the NCR's Communications Network."

"I hope that bug can reach all the way back west," replied Haggerty.

Cass smirked and said, "That's exactly what it's meant to do."

XxX

It was evening and Mark was cooking up some Gecko Steaks for Ghost and himself when he spotted Ulysses and Siri passing through. "Hey Emily," he called out.

The Ranger walked out wearing the Desert Ranger Combat Armor that belonged to her mother, minus the helmet. "What's got your attention," she asked before spotting the two Twisted Hairs, "Oh."

"Should we invite them over for dinner," he asked.

The Ranger crossed her arms and said, "It would give up a chance to find out what's been going on, so yes."

"Hey! Ulysses! Siri! Up here," shouted Mark.

Ulysses and Siri looked up to see both Mark Frey and Emily Ghost waving them over. "I guess we should see what they want," muttered Siri.

Ulysses nodded and said, "Suppose so."

"So what brings you to these parts," Mark asked as they sat down.

"There is an abundance of Broc Flower in the areas surrounding Goodsprings," answered Ulysses, "Need some to make more Bitter Drink."

"I noticed Kenta's been stocking up on natural remedies," added Ghost.

Siri nodded, "He believes the Legion will come at him and anyone fighting alongside him with everything they've got."

"So he wants to be prepared for the event that he runs out of Stims," surmised Mark, "Alright then, that makes sense."

"I don't suppose you two would mind joining us for dinner," asked Emily.

Ulysses shrugged his shoulders, "Don't see why not... We'll return once we've harvested the Broc Flower Patch just south of here."

"We'll also make sure to kill some Gecko's in order to repay you for the meal," added Siri.

Mark sighed, "Why can't some people just take a hand out from time to time?"

"Ulysses and Siri aren't the types to leave their debts unpaid," answered Ghost.

Mark grabbed a couple of extra pieces of Gecko Meat and set them up over the fire. "I reckon so."

They returned fifteen minutes later with four dead Gecko's. "We could clean there if you like," suggested Siri.

"We can take care of that," replied Mark with the wave of his hand, "now have a seat, foods almost ready."

"Would it be a problem if we used your fire to make the Bitter Drinks," Ulysses asked as he sat down.

Ghost smirked and said, "Not at all."

"So how are things going," asked Mark, "How long do you think we have before things reach the boiling point?"

"Few days, maybe a week," surmised the Messenger.

Mark closed his eyes and thought about this before asking, "Where's the official Rendezvous Point?"

Ulysses knew this meant, ' _I want in on the action, so where I should be when shit hits the fan,_ ' so he answered, "The 188 trading post."

"We'll head there first thing tomorrow morning," replied Mark as he took the Gecko Steaks off the Fire.

XxX

Ryusuke, Cass, and ED-E had made it back to the Lucky 38 around sundown. They took the Elevator up to the Penthouse floor where all the important political figures that would play a part in the Coming Battle sat around a Tactical Mapping Computer directly connected to the Sink AI at Big MT. "Bring up a complete map of Hoover Dam," ordered Kenta.

"Right away Sir."

The Courier overlooked the Dam's surface and pointed to the Eastern Half, "I want all Enclave Forces to land at the western most end of the Legion's half of the Dam. You are to Hold the Line until me and my team join up. We advance towards Legion Territory from there."

"Normally I'd go ahead and break through the Enemy Ranks myself," explained Rainah, "But I'm all too aware of the numerical advantage the Legion has."

"What about the Khan's," asked Papa Khan.

Ryusuke smirked, "You and the Brotherhood of Steel will be directly supporting the NCR Forces."

"And given the fact that most NCR Forces are secretly on our side," quipped Veronica, "We'll be able to get the drop on General Oliver."

"Indeed," surmised Graham.

Ulysses looked at the schematics and pointed to a clogged Drain Pipe, "That's where the Legion will launch their Attack from."

"How can you be sure," asked Boone.

Ulysses looked at the Sniper and said, "Because there's no water in those pipes."

"Yes Man will signal the Securitron Army beneath the Fort to launch a Counterattack once I've diverted power from the Dam to Fortification Hill," Stated Kenta, "Ultimately insuring our victory over the Legion."

XxX

Mark and Ghost had travelled north to the 188 Trading Post and were well received by the Kerr's and the soldiers garrisoned there. "You Rangers sure get a lot of Hero Worship," noted Mark, "Ever get tired of it?"

"I admit it gets monotonous, but for the most part no," replied Ghost.

Mark rolled his eyes, but couldn't keep the smile of his face.

 **DONE!**

No Explanations today, too close to the Second Battle for Hoover Dam to not accidentally give out some spoilers

I intend to add a couple of chapters in between chapters 4&5 to detail the recruitment of the various factions once I've dealt with Hoover Dam.

READ AND REVIEW FOLKS!

Jack "The Ripper" Hellscythe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! This chapter is kind of a filler that contains things I had wanted to do, but forgot to do. the events of this chapter are set between chapter 4 and chapter 5. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

 **CHAPTER 10**

Ryusuke, Cass, Ulysses, Siri, and ED-E walked into Red Rock Canyon where the Great Khans resided. He had work to do here to get the Great Khan's on his side for when he founded his nation in the Mojave, and knew they could be a great ally. As they walked through, Jessup ran up and embraced the Courier who saved his life, "It's good to see you Kenta!"

Ryusuke returned the gesture and said, "It's good to see you two."

"What brings you to these parts," asked the Khan.

"I'm here to convince Papa Khan to break his Alliance with the Legion," answered Kenta, "And I've got a couple of Twisted Hairs to help me do it."

Jessup looked at Ulysses and Siri before asking, "What would they possibly know about the Legion?"

"Twisted Hairs were a Tribe from Arizona who had once been allies to the Legion," answered Ulysses with a note of bitter scorn in his voice, "Our history died at Dry Wells in Vulpes' Smile." He turned to Siri and his expression softened, "Or so I thought."

"Her name is Siri, and she is Ulysses wife," explained the Courier, "She had been made a Legion Slave."

"If an Alliance with the Legion will cost up our Identity then Papa will definately break the Alliance," added Jessup.

Kenta smirked, "That's what I thought."

XxX

They stepped into the Long House where Papa Khan resides, where Ulysses and Siri say a ghost from their Tribes Past. "You," he said with venom.

Karl's eyes widened in fear, "Ah shit."

Ulysses charged forward and pinned Karl to the wall. "You led the Legion to Dry Wells," the Ex-Frumentarii snarled, "You sacrificed our history to Caesar... You are to blame for what they did to my wife."

Before he could do any further harm, Kenta placed the barrel of his Sequoia at the behind Ulysses' ear. "Why don't you calm down and give all of us a little history lesson, alright?"

"When we forged our Alliance with the Legion, we kept the Location of Dry Wells a secret," the Twisted Hair explained, "We weren't the first to enter an Alliance with them, so we knew what would happen to us if they could find us." If looks could kill then Karl would be a pile of ash because of the intense Hatred in Ulysses eyes. "He lead them to us," the Original Courier Six seethed, "He sold us to the Legion and in doing so destroyed the Twisted Hairs."

Kenta wasn't sure, but he had a feeling that seeing this man again awoke some inner demons from Ulysses past. "Alright," the Courier said nonchalantly as he put his gun away, "you're free to kill him now."

Ulysses grinned savagely beneath his mask as he began to choke the life out of Karl. "This is the death that awaits traitors like you," Ulysses growled out, "to be killed by one of the people you betrayed."

Once Karl was dead Papa Khan spoke, "Mind telling me what this is about?"

Ulysses and Siri explained their history, and how the Legion had put their tribe to the blade. Needless to say, the Khan's broke their Alliance with the Legion. "Now we have to wonder what to do from here," Papa mumbled.

Seeing his opportunity, Kenta made his offer. "I'm planning to create a New Nation here in the Mojave," he stated, "but in order for this to work, I need you to support the NCR at Hoover Dam."

"I take it you plan on sweeping the rug out from under their feet at the last possible second," surmised Papa.

Ryusuke nodded, "That about sums it up."

Papa thought for a few minutes and said, "Alright, the Great Khan's will aid you in your goal."

"Is there anyone you would suggest to act as the representative of the Great Khans in Vegas," the Courier asked.

"The only person I can think of other than myself is Melissa Lewis," replied Papa.

Kenta thought about it before saying, "She does have a more civil approach than most... She'll do nicely."

XxxX

Ranger Ghost had convinced Ranger Jackson to allow her to patrol a portion of I-15 after she reported the raid the Legion tried pull on Primm. If the Legion was pushing that far west, then they needed to keep tabs on that trading route. Truth be told, she just wanted an excuse to visit Mark Frey at Lone Wolf Radio. She couldn't quite explain how she felt about Mark: he infuriated and fascinated her at the same time. His Lone Wolf Attitude was infuriating since he didn't let anyone close to him, and his since of compassion fascinated her. He had given each child in Freeside a bette of Sunset Sarsaparilla. She considered stopping at the recently re-opened Vikki and Vance Casino, but decided against it. 'Maybe some other time,' she thought to herself.

Mark noticed her walking up and said, "You come around like a bad habit."

"Well, I'm still trying to figure you out," she countered.

Mark rolled his eyes and said, "Come have a seat."

She noticed the faint smirk on his lips as she did as instructed.

XxxX

Siri had returned to the Old Mormon Fort when Ryusuke's group passed by Vegas on their way to Camp Golf. Boone had joined them in her place as them to continue to the Ranger HQ. They walked up to Ranger Chief Hanlon prompting him to ask, "You need anything?"

"We should discuss the things we're here to discuss in your office," stated Kenta.

Hanlon hoot up and said, "Follow me." once they arrived at his office he asked, "What's this about?"

"Caesar is dead," stated the Courier.

Hanlon was surprised to hear this, "This changes everything."

"Before you decide on what to do, I want to ask you how you would feel about a re-established Desert Rangers," inquired Ryusuke.

"To be honest, nothing would thrill me more," replied Hanlon.

Kenta smirked, "I'm planning to found a nation here in the Mojave, and I would love to have the Desert Rangers on my side."

Hanlon sat there with a thoughtful look on his face before saying, "tell me more about this Nation."

"The problem with NCR is that the Powers that be are fueled by greed," stated Kenta, "They won't stop until someone cuts them down to size."

"And how would you do that," asked the Ranger Chief.

"NCR has fought long and hard to get their hands on Vegas," explained Kenta, "Losing Vegas is the only thing that would force them to start getting their act together."

"You do have a point," sighed Hanlon, "But how would you hold the Territories?"

"By forming a Confederacy between the strongest factions in the Mojave," the Courier answered.

Hanlon hummed thoughtfully and said, "If it's alright I'd like to have sometime to think about this."

"I'd expect nothing less from the man who won Hoover Dam," stated Ulysses.

"We'll stay here for the night," added Kenta, "that way we can pick up where we left off in the morning."

XxX

Hanlon sat in his office thinking about this opportunity: he knew the majority of the Rangers would join him because they were often forced to guard some Brahmin Baron's Ranch. It was something that the rookie troopers could easily handle because all they had to worry about were unorganized raiders, which are good practice for green horns. The Rangers are better equipped to patrol the Mojave than the Troopers, and they aren't ordered to do that half the time! This is one of the thing he'd have to address tomorrow morning.

XxX

The morning came and the Courier and his downsized entourage walked into the Ranger Chiefs Office. "How do you plan to do things like patrols," asked Hanlon.

Kenta smirked, "Patrols will consist of a four troopers lead by a single Ranger. The Rangers will be given Riot Gear Combat Armor of varying designs." He pulled out Standard Riot Gear, Advanced Riot Gear, and Elite Riot Gear. "These are just basic versions," the Courier explained, "The final versions will be lighter and offer better protection."

"What about the Legion and the NCR," asked Hanlon, "I doubt either side will take this lying down."

"Both sides will have no choice but to lick their wounds," he explained, "Oliver won't make his move until after the Legion makes their move, and that won't be until after the dust settles."

"Sounds like something Oliver would do," grunted Hanlon.

Kenta nodded, "The Desert Rangers would be stationed on the eastern border and in a centralized Location in case Oliver decides to make it a war on two fronts: they'd keep the Legion at bay while the rest of the Confederacy forces dealt with the NCR."

"You have a lot of faith in the Rangers," noted Hanlon.

Ryusuke chuckled, "That's because you guys are badasses."

Hanlon smiled and said, "Alright, if you do in fact get things to where the NCR gets kicked out of the Mojave then I'll side with you."

"That'll do," replied Kenta as he and his entourage turned and walked away.

Hanlon couldn't help but wonder if he was making the right choice, but quickly dismissed the notion: Kimball and Oliver's Imperialistic tendencies were a problem and this is the best possible solution.

XxX

When they walked out of Camp Golf, it was with a Victorious Smile on their faces. "HOT DAMN, WE'RE KICKING ASS," Kenta shouted excitedly.

Cass smiled, "Damn right we are."

"I'm actually starting to think we can pull this off," voiced Boone.

Kenta turned to his friend and said, "I'm not surprised that you doubted me... But I am surprised that you're becoming enthusiastic about this."

"It's hard not to get excited when we're kicking this much ass," added Ulysses.

Boone chuckled, "Even he thinks we're kicking ass!"

 **DONE!**

I'm not going to go into the explanations because I'm too mentally drained to do so… the reason why is because I'll be updating again today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fallout: Rise of the New Vegas Confederacy**

HEY EVERYBODY! HOW ARE YA!? JACK HERE! I finally finished this right here. enjoy!

Disclaimer: Disclaimed, nuff said.

Summary: After the Battle of the Divide, Ryusuke Kenta convinced Ulysses to come to the Mojave and help him found a new nation.

 **CHAPTER 11**

The Second Battle for Hoover Dam began three days after the Secret Meeting of the Confederacy Leaders. Ryusuke and his entourage linked up with Mark and Ranger Ghost at the 188 Trading Post: Ghost wore her mother's Desert Ranger Combat Armor, and has her father's Ranger Sequoia along with her Cowboy Repeater and Combat Knife. Mark opted to keep to his normal gear since he was more comfortable in it. Boone is wearing the US Army Combat Armor he had when they killed Caesar, and is armed with his Hunting Rifle, his Machete, a Anti-Materiel Rifle, a Marksman Carbine, and a Hunting Revolver. Lily is armed with her Assault Carbine and her Vertibird Blade. Raul is armed with two. 357 Revolver's, a Lever-Action Shotgun, and a Bowie Knife. Veronica is equipped with a set of Gecko-Backed Salvaged Power Armor, two 10mm SMG's, two 9mm Pistols, and two Ballistic Fists. Arcade is with the Advanced team lead by Rainah and her husband. Ulysses is armed with the All-American, a Anti-Materiel Rifle, a 12.7mm SMG, and Old Glory. Cass is equipped with Sierra Madre Armor Reinforced with a Bounty Hunter Duster over it with a Riot Gear Helmet, and is using a .45 Auto SMG, a Service Rifle, her Caravan Shotgun, two .45 Auto Pistols, two Machete Gladius' and her Combat Knife in her boot. Ryusuke is wearing his Elite Riot Gear and is armed with the Survivalist's Rifle, a Anti-Materiel Rifle, a LMG with AP Rounds, his Ranger Sequoia, and his Katana. Siri is equipped with the same Armor as Cass minus the helmet, a Battle Rifle, two H&H Tools Nail Gun's, a 12.7mm Pistol, and her Knife Spear Clean.

XxX

Rainah wore her Hellfire Armor with pride as she lugged a Minigun loaded with AP Rounds forward. The Vertibird's were setup on the Dam as cover for the Neo-Enclave, allowing them to set a definitive Battle Line. Jason rushed forward in his T-51b Power Armor with a Plasma Caster in his hands and a Gauss Rifle on his back. "ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS HOLD THE LINE UNTIL KENTA GETS HERE," shouted the Supreme Commandant, "NO LEGION BEYOND THIS POINT!"

"NO LEGION BEYOND THIS POINT," echoed the Enclave soldiers.

XxX

Ryusuke looked to his right where the Visitor Center was and said, "Veronica, take ED-E and get to the Dam's Mainframe Computer."

"Right away," the Brotherhood Elder saluted.

"Ulysses, Siri, and Rex take the left flank," he ordered, "Boone you stick back and snipe any Legion that crosses your sights, Raul, you cover him."

"Alright," declared Boone.

Ulysses nodded and said, "The lessons of the Divide will serve us well this day."

"Cass, Mark and Ghost, you're with me," he said as he drew the Survivalist's Rifle.

Cass shouldered her. 45 Auto SMG and said, "Let's paint this place red."

Mark and Ghost aimed their Rifles and killed 11 Legion Recruits each. The Courier put down 10 with his Survivalist's Rifle, and Cass dropped ten with her SMG. "These are just the Cannon Fodder," stated Kenta, "so it's a good thing we've worked on our Close Quarters Combat skills.

XxX

Veronica made it to the Mainframe Room and quickly diverted power to the Fort, activating the Securitron Army. "Looks like my job is done."

XxX

Rainah was down to four clips, two reloads, on her 10mm SMG's, "THEY JUST KEEP COMING!"

Jason loaded the next shot in his Gauss Rifle before sniping his next Target, "We still have our Melee weapons if it comes down to it, love."

"I'd rather it didn't," replied Rainah as she loaded her next two clips.

Just then, Veronica, ED-E, and a contingent of Brotherhood Paladins walked out of the Tower behind them. "We've got some extra rounds for you guys," stated Veronica as her Paladins handed the Enclave a few Boxes of Surplus Ammo and Bulk Electron Charge Packs and Microfusion Cells, "It might not be top of the line, but it'll hold you."

Rainah loaded her last two clips and took enough 5mm rounds to load her Minigun one last time, "We'll take what we can get."

The Blond managed to fully unload her Minigun and finish off her last two 10mm SMG clips by the time Kenta and his group arrived with a Securitron MK II. "What's our status," the Courier asked.

Rainah brought out her two Laser Pistols and loaded them with Optimized Energy Cells, "We've managed to Hold the Line as you requested of us and are ready to take the fight to the Legion."

"Then let's not waste time," he said as a group of Veteran Rangers joined the party, "CLEAR OUT EVERYTHING IN OUR PATH! FORWARD MARCH!"

Jason drew his twin Katana's, dashed forward at suprising speeds for a man wearing Power Armor, and proceeded to hack his way through the Legion Forces that Barred their path.

A bullet hit Mark in the chest, but was deflected thanks to the Knife Blade in that particular spot, "Damn that's lucky!"

Rainah was disintegrating Legion Veteran's with carefully placed shots from her Laser Pistols, "I wonder how Mina, Elizabeth, Sammy, and Tyris are handling things at Novac."

"They've got their shit covered," stated Captain Bauer as he loaded his last clip into his Marksman Carbine, "now let's focus on our shit."

XxX

Sammy had a sadistic glint in her eyes as she put another bullet between a Legion Prime's eyes. "Damn kid," said Mannie, "You're pretty good."

"I've practiced for a week and a half on the fiends," she said as she loaded her next clip, "I'd be disappointed if I didn't much to show for it."

"BURN," Cackled Mina as she blasted her enemies with the Cleansing Flame.

Tyris had shed his Power Armor after running out of Bullets and was practically dancing through the Legion Assault, "I think Mina has lost herself to her Pyromania."

Mary rolled her eyes as she impaled a Legion Prime through his skull and said, "What tipped you off Sherlock?"

"The maniacal laughter," he replied casually.

XxX

Rainah had run out of Energy Cells, and Therefore had shed her Hellfire Armor so she'd have the advantage of speed while using her Thermic Lance. "Sometimes you just need speed," she said as she dispatched three Centurion's with incredible ease.

Jason stood alongside his wife as Ryusuke walked up and drew his Ranger Sequoia, "WE'RE ALMOST AT LANIUS' CAMP! ONWARD TO VICTORY!"

"TO VICTORY," echoed his companions.

XxX

Ryusuke and his small army of followers walked through the Gate of the Legate's Camp where they were confronted by a number of Legion Veteran's and Praetorian Guards. These men did nit expect the ferocity that the Courier and his followers showed, so they were dealt with swiftly.

They saw to NCR Rangers charging Lanius with Combat Knives, only to be cut down by the Terror of the East. "So, You're the Courier who has caused the Legion so much trouble," surmised Lanius.

Kenta smirked, "So you're than monster I've heard so much about."

"It is the Will of Caesar that the West fall," declared Lanius.

Ryusuke laughed, "What? Is Caesar somehow giving orders from beyond the grave?"

"Caesar's Will is the Will of the Legion," retorted Lanius.

The Courier sighed, "I'm not one for small talk so I'll just get to the point: You and I should fight one on one."

"It is rare that a Man from the West would fight with Honor," Lanius said with Mirth.

Kenta smirked, "No weapons, no armor, just our fists."

This gave Lanius pause: such Honor was unprecedented. "There is a strange honor in your words," he said as he took off his helmet. his face was not scarred as they expected, if anything he was rather handsome, "I agree to your terms."

Ryusuke removed his Elite Riot Gear and said, "I knew you would agree."

"Does Kenta stand a chance" Cass asked Uysses.

Ulysses shrugged his shoulders, "Hard to say... Lanius specialises in close quarters combat, but Kenta has the edge in experience... He's been fighting a long time."

Cass nodded in acceptance: all they could do at this point is pray.

Ryusuke cracked his neck as he put up his dukes and said, "Let's get started."

Lanius charged Kenta with a Legion Assault, but the Courier countered with a Ranger Takedown. The Spin Kick landed square in Lanius' gut, and while it pushed him back it did not knock him off his feet. Ryusuke pressed the attack with a series of blows to Lanius' face and upper torso.

Lanius staggered back: he was not expecting the ferocisty the man was currently fighting with. He tried to launch a counterattack, but Kenta blocked and immediately countered.

Kenta made a mental note to thank Veronica for teaching him the Scribe Counter: it had saved his ass in his spars with Ulysses more than once and had done so again here.

Lanius' frustration continued to grow: his savage fighting style was rendered useless by this man. He could see bruises forming on the Courier's arms, but that was nothing compared to the vicious beating he had suffered so far.

Ryusuke saw that Lanius was tiring, so he pressed his advantage. He slammed bone crushing blow upon bone crushing blow upon Lanius' body for ten seconds before the man collapsed in a primal cry of pain. "Finish me," he ordered.

"No," the Courier answered, "I've studied the laws of the Legion: you have no choice but to go into exile."

"You think I won't comeback for revenge," he asked.

Kenta shook his head, "That's the thing: you haven't seen the wastes as Caesar saw them, so you could never lead the Legion as he did... Therefore I have a challenge for you: Walk the wastes, gain knowledge and understanding of Human Nature... and how impossible it is to change it."

"And what does Human Nature have to do with this," he asked.

"Caesar believed he could change human nature by erasing individuality," explained Kenta, "but I can assure you that cannot be done."

"And what do expect of me if I find this to be true," he asked.

Kenta smirked as he said, "You'll find out when reach that point."

With no more words to be spoken between them, Lanius, the Terror of the East, disappeared into the might. "Now to deal with NCR," he mumbled.

They walked to the Great Iron Gates of the Legate's Camp which were suddenly blown apart. General Lee Oliver walked through with a contingent of Ranger Veterans' escorting him. "You lot are some damn fine soldiers, and I don't even know what that fire show at the Fort was about but I like it," he praised, "I wish I had a thousand of you. I could just sprinkle you across the east if I did."

"It seems you're under the impression that the Mojave is the NCR's," declared Kenta, "The reality is much different."

A group of Securitron Mk II's rolled in to reinforce this statement, and the Ranger's pointed their Brush Guns at the General. "What the hell is this," demanded General Oliver.

The Courier smirked, "I've examined both the Legion and the NCR enough to know that neither are what the Mojave needs, so I've decided to make a Nation with Vegas as its capitol."

"You really think the NCR will accept this," he asked, "The Senate-"

"Doesn't have a choice in the matter," Ryusuke said calmly, "The bulk of the NCR's Military might was stationed in the Mojave, and only the blindest of fools would side with a Government that has thrown them into the proverbial Meat Grinder without so much as a second thought about the lives of the men and women they're sending to their death."

Oliver sighed in frustration, "I can see that, but that doesn't mean the Senate will."

"I'm aware of this General Oliver," Kenta, "Now anyone not willing to swear Loyalty to the New Vegas Confederacy should get the hell out of my country."

"Fine," grumbled Oliver as he walked across the Dam to begin the Exodus to the Mojave Outpost.

It was after this that Yes Man rolled up, "Hi, It looks like we've taken control of the territories! I'm glad we were able to pull this off, but I'll need to spend a few days re-calibrating myself so I don't listen to just anyone, but don't worry: I'll still listen to you."

The Courier nodded in agreement, "I agree... Now let's get back to Vegas, we'll obviously need to deal with the Civil unrest in the city."

XxX

It had been a couple days since the Second Battle for Hoover Dam, and Nolan McNamara was presiding over Veronica and Arcade's wedding. It was held on the steps of the Lucky 38, and the happy couple had already said I do. Veronica turned around and tossed her bouquet towards her bride's maids: Cass, Lily, Lilynette, Julie Farkas, Emily Ortal, Gloria Silverton, and Corpral Betsy. It wasn't much of a surprise when Cass caught the Bouquet: virtually everyone was expecting it... What they did not expect was to see Ryusuke Kenta walk up to here and get on one knee. "Rose of Sharon Cassidy," he asked as he brought out a ring with a Ruby from Big Mountain, "Will you do me the privilege of becoming my wife?"

Cass started tearing up as she wrapped her arms around him and said, "Yes! A thousand times yes!"

A large number of men decided that they'd just go for it and ask the woman in their lives the same question that day.

XxX

Later that day, Boone walked into the Lucky 38's Penthouse where Ryusuke and his Fiancee were discussing the setup of Caravan Trade Routes. "Alright Kenta," he demanded, "Why did you let Lanius go."

"This action will have one of two possible outcomes," explained the Courier, "He'll either die, or he'll return a changed man."

"And you're hoping for the latter," the sniper figured.

Ryusuke nodded, "If he does, then We'll gain a reformed Legion as an Ally."

"Why would we need them as an ally," Boone asked with a thinly veiled hostility.

Kenta got up and looked out the window before saying, "The Legion will eventually gain a new leader, and they WILL retaliate. Old Wait and See will strike in the aftermath of said war."

"And having the Legion on our side will make it a lot easier to launch a counterattack," he surmised, "Alright, I get it."

Ryusuke nodded as he thought to himself, ' _If all goes well, I'll be able to unite the Wastes under one banner._ '

XxX

Westside had a new citizen in the aftermath of the battle: Nightkin who duel wields Bumber Swords called Bad Motherfucker. He and Mean Sonofabitch really hit it off, and are often refered to as the Soul Brothers by the townsfolk.

XxX

Hanlon had decided to become the Politcal representative of the Desert Rangers, so he made his niece their official leader. When asked why, he said it was time to pass the torch to the younger generation.

One of her first act's as Desert Ranger Chief was to induct Mark as one of their members, saying he was more than Ranger Materiel. Mark had been reluctant to accept, but did so because he knew it would make Emily happy.

XxX

The Neo-Brotherhood and Neo-Enclave were going through the list of NCR defectors who were trained heavy troopers, and teaching them how to properly use Power Armor. Each NVC Shock Trooper was given a set of T-51b Power Armor and their choice of a Minigun, Light Machine Gun, or a Gatling Laser. Most chose the Minigun due to its overwhelming Combat Effectiveness.

XxX

The Town Militias of the Mojave were gifted with Geck-Backed Leather Armor's, Service Rifles, 9mm Pistol's and SMG's, and a Single LMG for each town, all courtesy of Cassidy Caravans since Ryusuke had 'acquired' the Gun Runners Design Specifications. This combined with the knowledge and expertise of the Neo-Enclave and the Neo-Brotherhood has given them a huge edge on equipping their military forces. Their Gear and Technology is cutting edge.

The minds of the Think Tank had managed to create a means of decontaminating areas that had been irradiated, making it possible to garrison Camp Searchlight, and Black Mountain. Black Mountain now acts as a communications relay station between each military base in Confederacy Territory.

XxX

Ulysses and Siri took up residence at Wolfhorn Ranch, Ulysses old outpost from his time as a Frumentarius. A month into their time spent there they discovered Siri was pregnant, and sent a letter to Ryusuke.

They received quite the shock when he told them Cass is also expecting, and her due date was about a week and a half before Siri's.

XxX

Boone looked over the Two New Recruits for the NVC Recon, formerly known as the NCR 1st Recon, and smirked. Sunny had decided to Enlist so she could gain combat experience and had been recommended for the NVC Recon. Sammy Weathers had been given a Letter of Recommendation from his old Spotter, Manny Vargas... Apparently the girl had made quite the impression on the former Khan. "Now that you two have gotten the hang of using the Recon Power Armor, it's time we move on to the next phase of your training," he said calmly, "Fighting while wearing said armor."

"Sir Yes sir," they both replied with a salute. This turned out easier than expected because the Armor was extremely light weight, and is form fitting. (AN: It looks like the Chinese Stealth Armor, minus the head piece.)

It's made of a highly unique materiel that is strong as Kevlar, yet flexible as clothing.

XxX

Ryusuke looked out over the Mojave and smiled: the future is looking bright.

 **DONE!**

Again, no explanations because my brain is fried. This is the official end of this story, but I'll be back in the sequel: Chronicles of the New Vegas Confederacy. READ AND REVIEW MY FRIENDS, READ AND REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know the sequel is out


End file.
